


FOUR

by TheEnlightenment



Series: FOUR Universe [1]
Category: BTOB, Block B, GOT7, Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Clubbing, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnlightenment/pseuds/TheEnlightenment
Summary: Only elite celebrities perform at Club FOUR, so when Cassie gets a job as security - does she really know what it entails?





	1. Girl Almighty

**Author's Note:**

> I love you. Enjoy. 
> 
> Groups are broken up, messed up and changed. Some characters are really minor, some just seem that way. It's a wild ride.

Cassie screams in unison with her best friend and roommate as she presents the paperwork that states she’s officially on the payroll of the hottest club in all of Korea.

 “I can’t believe you did it! Well - I definitely can, cause it’s you and not anyone else but _still_ !” Elena yells, forgetting all about any neighbors they have. This isn’t the time. Her best friend in the whole wide world just became security at a club where only the best dancers, rappers and vocalists performed, and now she’s in charge of guarding those people. The idea for the hopeless romantic runs wild. Cassie could meet anyone, and being who she is - _charm_ anyone. The pay definitely isn’t anything to look over either, they’d be living more than comfortably with the pay put together from the translating jobs they pick up, the bartending job Elena snatched her second month in Seoul, and now Cassie’s security job at Club FOUR.  The two girls hug each other, jumping up and down.

 “Let’s order something in to celebrate.” Cassie says, already pulling out her phone to look up good delivery places around them.

 “Food is your answer to everything, huh? Sad? Get food. Happy? Get food. Angry? Get food.” Elena laughs, as she plops herself down on their giant leather couch.

 “Food is always the answer.” Cassie agrees, putting in an order for ten boxes of boneless chicken wings with Cola.

 “One of these days, you’ll pop.”

 “What better way to go out?” Cassie plops down not too far from the blonde, running her hand through her reddish brown hair. “God, I can’t believe this. First day tomorrow, I’m so freaking excited.”

 “Yeah? Excited shouldn’t be the word you’re using.” They watch one of their favorite episodes of Sound of Your Heart, laughing heartily and slapping each other’s appendages before the doorbell rings presenting them with their abundance of yummy food. Digging in, they realize they’re way too excited to sleep but too bored just sitting around eating.

 “Wanna go on that random video match site? We meet some really funny people sometimes.” Elena suggests, thinking back to the time they met a Chinese boy who played Kanye by The Chainsmokers on harmonica, Cassie joining in with her own beloved instrument and Elena badly harmonizing to the chorus. Cassie agrees, pulling out her laptop and wiping her fingers on napkins before typing in the site. The first two video streams pull out some particularly boring and shy people, and the girls get put off by the lack of success. They agree to one more try before giving up and just logging off for the night. Their next match is a completely dark screen.

 “Jesus, they turned their camera off even though the whole point of this site is to talk on camera.” Cassie scowls. “Weirdos.” She hovers over the ‘esc’ button on her laptop when the chat on the side lights up with a word capitalized with a number following.

 

 ‘W8’

 

 Cassie and Elena look at each other, shrugging and beginning to type back.

 

 ‘u don need type i can hear u’

 

 “Well then why don’t you have your mic and camera on? This isn’t very fair.” Cassie pouts playfully.

 

‘i hav reason but u don believ if i tell u’

 

“Try us.” Elena smirks, pointing nonchalantly at Cassie. “This chick sees ghosts. There’s few things we don’t believe.”

 

‘lol no u don believ if i tell’

 

“Come on then.” Elena pushes the person, more curious than ever.

 

‘ALJGLKHKDHGAJGKFGJD NO’

 

“Are you okay?” Cassie and Elena see the ‘... is typing’ line go away, and feel a bit disappointed. They must have scared whoever it was away.

 

‘Hi. This is his friend. He doesn’t speak good English. What he means to say is”

‘gdkjl;j’

‘fuk’

‘r u here?’

 

Cassie and Elena’s eyes widen, smiles playing on the edge of their lips. “Your friend wanted to talk to us?” Cassie asks.

 

‘he so rude i speak good englis’

‘u understan rit?’

 

“Yes, we understand you.” They smile. “You should speak it! Good for practice. Turn your mic on.” Elena pushes further.

 

‘i don kno mayb not good idea’

 

“We won’t tell anyone your secrets.” Cassie giggles, making the hand movement of a zipper on her lips. Suddenly, the screen isn’t just black. It shows a room, slightly messy and dimly lit with what looks like thin legs on the side of a bed to the far right of the camera. “Um, can you adjust the camera?” They hear arguing in strangely accented Korean, they vaguely pick out ‘what are you thinking’ and ‘but they’re so pretty’ smiling to themselves. They watch as an _extremely_ handsome young man leans into the camera frame, frowning. His chiseled jaw, emphasized by his tan skin and stunning blonde hair, comes closer to the camera as he moves it around. As the screen shifts, they see two young men - one looking younger than the other - appear on the screen, both attractive and strangely familiar. The boy on the right side is tanner than the one who appeared first, with a large nose, big eyes and thick lips. He’s hot in the really cute kind of way. Elena feels as Cassie kicks her lightly under the table, and she hits her thigh back.

 “Hi. I’m sure you know us, right?” The blonde one speaks.

 “Can’t say I do.” Cassie tilts her head, as if she’s thinking. “Should I?” She turns to Elena,who shrugs in answer.

 “Wow. Seriously?” The younger one shouts. His hair is the brightest red they’ve ever seen, and it looks amazing on him. Elena hides her jealousy. “This Jackson Wang!” The younger boy grabs his elder’s chin, pulling him forward. “He most famous martial artist focus dancer in Korea now.” He laughs, the blonde rips out of his grip.

 “What about Mark?” The blonde questions.

“Oh, and his boyfriend.” The blonde hits the redhead, cursing in Mandarin which Elena recognizes since she’s a fluent translator of the language and laughs. She makes a joke in Mandarin, and the blonde - or Jackson - looks at her, squinting. They have a brief conversation in the language, end it with a laugh and then receive their respectful friend’s glares.

 “What you say to her?” The redhead whines.

 “I told her to stop trying now because I like men.” Jackson laughs.

 “What did you say to him?” Cassie questions her best friend, who also laughs.

 “Good, because I like women.” The two blondes smile at each other through the screens.

 Cassie rolls her eyes playfully. “Gay people,” she teases. “So, who are you then?” She regards the younger man.

 “I’m idol. Bam Bam. You no listen to my music?”

 They look sheepish, looking away from the camera. They really haven’t heard of the boy, but they haven’t really had time with all the jobs they’ve been pulling to make up for the difference in moving from country to country and student debt. “What group are you in?” Cassie finds the courage to ask, pulling out her phone to look them up immediately.

 “Nine - Seven!” Bam Bam shouts enthusiastically. He’s such a sweetheart the girls genuinely feel a little guilty to not know who he is, when they do know his friend. Cassie pulls up the profiles of the group and its members.

 “Four members, wow, that’s rare.” Elena comments as she peeks at Cassie’s phone screen. She reads off the names at the tp absentmindedly. “The8, Jungkook, Yugyeom and Bam Bam.”

 “Yes! Bam Bam, me!” Cassie’s heart swells with the cute comments the boy shouts out. They can hear Jackson, who had excused himself a few moments ago, shuffling around in the background and scoffing.

 “Wow, you guys have a lot of diversity.” Cassie says admiringly.

 “Die - ber - sity?” Bam Bam asks, confused.

 “Diversity.” Jackson corrects him, climbing back into the screen frame. “It mean your member are all from different place.” Cassie hums in agreement of Jackson’s explanation.

 “Thailand, China, and Korea, huh?” Cassie turns off her phone and puts it down, looking back at the boys. “Why is it called Nine - Seven?”

 “We all born that year.” Bam Bam smiles, the girls’ hearts melt a little at the sight.

 “Yes, all babies. The8 is coolest guy.” Jackson chimes in. Bam Bam pouts as he looks at him.

 “Hyung, why you so mean to me?”

 “The8 is Chinese, and he does martial arts too!” Jackson reasons.

 “But, I’m your friend.” Bam Bam argues.

 “You both are friends.” The girls watch on, amused by the scene.

 “I’m coolest guy.” Bam Bam shouts. “Look.” The girls watch as the young man proceeds to dab what seems to be at least twenty times in three seconds. Elena debates killing herself on the spot, while Cassie cackles.

 “Wow, you can put face in arm. I so proud of you.” Jackson says sarcastically.

“It’s cool!” Bam Bam whines. The girls are still laughing as they watch the bedroom door open in the boy’s frame without their knowledge and a paler, thinner man walk in. His hair is a soft brown and styled simply but nicely. They see him see the laptop and frown.

 “What are you doing?” The man asks. Jackson jumps about a foot in the air. He looks back, jumping up to cling to the man.

 “Darling! Bam Bam is being brat. Why did you adopt him?” Jackson tries to kiss the man’s cheek, but the other leans further and further away from the blonde’s pouty lips. The three men switch to Korean, obviously still assuming the girls can’t understand.

 “Mark hyung, your boyfriend is mean and rude.” Bam Bam complains, coming to give the newly named man a light hug.

 “What did he do this time, Bammie?” Mark strokes the younger’s cheek, smirking as Jackson keels over from jealousy.

 “He said The8 is the coolest member in my group, instead of me.” He crosses his arms, brows furrowing and lips pouting ever so slightly. The girls aren’t that much older than the boy, but they feel much much older when he acts so adorably.

 “No, Bam. You know you’re always number one in this house.” Mark smiles, a warm and bright gesture. He looks at the camera and waves, switching to English. “Who is this?”

 “Some girls Bam Bam found on that stupid site he goes on all the time.” Jackson slyly gets closer to Mark, attempting to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist but is rejected once more. “Mark! Are you mad at me?”

 “Why do you say that?” Mark smiles again, slyly this time.

 “No kisses, no hugs! What happened to MarkSon forever?” Bam Bam pretends to fake gag at the girls, laughing softly. The girls return the gesture.

 “Well, Jackson doesn’t like to do dishes. So I’m thinking maybe MarkSon can’t be forever.” He turns back to the camera. “ Sorry, girls. I have to discipline this guy. I think we should say goodbye.”

 “Don’t hurt his pretty face _too_ much.” Cassie giggles.

 “Who’s pretty?” Mark smiles that sly smile again. It’s actually kind of concerning how well he pulls it off.

 “Babe!” Jackson yells in the background.

“Who’s babe? I’m only a fresh new bachelor named Mark.”

 “Baby! I’ll do the dishes _right_ now.”

 “Fine. Then I guess I’ll give your cheese. I bought the special one you like.” Mark sighs. “He’s such a handful.” He says to the girls. “This is us parting ways, I guess.” Bam Bam runs in, a piece of cheese in his mouth.

 “Bye bye!” He dabs five times more. The last thing they see is Mark ripping the cheese out of Bam Bam’s mouth and then the message that they disconnected flashes at the bottom. They sit in silence and awe for a moment.

 “Cass?” Elena says quietly.

 “Yeah?”

 “Think maybe we should buy a lottery ticket?”

 “What are the odds, right? I’m sure their fans would kill us if they ever found out we talked to them for-” she pauses to look at the digital clock at the bottom of her laptop screen. She gasps, “almost two hours!?” She scrambles up, quickly cleaning off the table with the picked clean chicken and cola soaked glasses.

 “What’s the hurry, Cass?” Elena gets up and starts helping.

 “I have to wake up early to go to training tomorrow! They told me if I do well enough, they’ll assign me to some special case where I get paid _three_ times my actual salary.”

 “Go to sleep!” Elena screams. “I’ll clean the rest. Go to fucking sleep!”

 Cassie wakes up, drowsy and unenergized four hours later to get ready and get out the door. Elena wakes up with her for moral support, but nearly chokes on her entire toothbrush while falling asleep brushing her tongue. Cassie still gets out the door with plenty of time, and breakfast in hand and mouth, waving bye. Elena settles down to translate the last part of the Chinese movie she was sent months ago, tired but ready to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassie does pretty well regardless, her superiors are impressed with her stamina and focus the entire time. She does better than some of the older candidates, though everyone is praised by the end of the training. She makes pleasant acquaintance with a younger girl, who is gorgeous and makes her question her sexuality for at least five seconds. She introduces herself as Hirai Momo, a Japanese girl who loves fitness and dance. Cassie introduces herself in Japanese, explaining that she’s fluent because she also works as a translator and she lived in Hokkaido for six months when in university. Momo looks delighted, and Cassie is sure she made a friend in her coworker already. Cassie’s manager, a handsome older man named Jaehyo, walks up to her smiling and motioning for her to come talk to him in private. She follows, giddy because she can just feel the good news coming.

 “Cassie, I don’t know what to say.” He’s beaming at her, and she beams right back. A friendly fight with two suns to anyone watching.

 “We’re assigning you to the special case. You’re outstanding in the field, and you passed the memory tests as well as the morality questionnaires without breaking a sweat. I’m not going to sugarcoat it. This is an important task, and it won’t be easy but we’ll make it well worth your time and it’s better than working as bouncer every other night.”

“I’m ready, boss. What is it?” Cassie says excitedly.

 “You have to understand that if you mess this up in any way, you will likely never find a job in this field again. Not in Korea.” He looks into her eyes, smile gone and expression serious.

 “I won’t mess up.” She says with conviction. His smile returns.

 “I believe it.” He holds out his hand, a tool she hadn’t noticed reaching out to her. She recognizes what it is, and looks at him with wide eyes. “This is yours, already issued. I’m sure you understand, this is worst case scenario usage. No one should even know you have it. Not _anyone_.”

 “Is it -” she hesitates.

 “It’s legal. We’ve gone through all the procedures, and you will not get into any kind of trouble if you are using it as directed.” Manager Jaehyo smiles at her once more, and she feels her shoulders untense. She reaches out and takes the heavy, black metallic device. She’s not unfamiliar with the tool, having lived in America and collected weapons as a hobby in the past. The cool, 25 meter standard pistol feels comfortable in her palms. She’s sure of her ability without having to use it. She makes sure the safety is on, even taking out the bullets before putting it away in her bag. “Well, I suppose we should explain what you’re doing now.”

 She laughs nervously. “Yeah, I wonder what I could possibly be doing to need a gun.”

 “There are a few people you have to meet to answer that question. This way.”

Cassie follows him, thinking of the scenarios in her head. Guarding government officials when they come to relax at a VIP show, guarding the owner of the club itself, being the ultimate security guard for desperate situations, but in the end she can’t conclude anything without feeling ridiculous. Jaehyo leads to her to a premium room, covered in deep purple velour walls and midnight black plush couches. She watches as he doesn’t go in with her, giving her a final smile and closing the door behind her. She looks ahead of her to find four young men spread across the couch, one on his cellphone, two messing around and one practicing what seems to be nunchuck tricks without the nunchucks. She’s taken aback by how beautiful they all are, and then by the face of the one on his phone - because she _knows_ that face. All the young men look up to acknowledge her presence and stop doing whatever it is they were occupied with to line up and give their official group greeting. She waits for Bam Bam to recognize her, because that red hair and those eyes are unmistakable. She looks at the other three to assess them, and worries over whether her heart will give out. The one who was practicing nunchuck tricks has a button nose and feline eyes with reasonably sized soft looking lips. His body is thin, and he’s tall, but muscular - his arms flaunting themselves out of a jean vest with a white tank top that shows his defined collarbone when he moves just the right way. He catches her staring at him, but doesn’t change his stoic facial expression - instead opting to look away politely. She reasons he’s probably the quiet type. She moves down the line, looking at the youngest looking one - well, apart from Bam Bam since she already knows exactly how childish he can be without looking the way he does - he looks about the same height as the nunchuck boy but more built and a lot more intense. His eyes are large but darkened, and his jaw is the widest of the group, his nose something Elena would have called a masterpiece, no doubt. He won’t look her in the eye, in fact he looks kind of shy. She moves on, and feels her breath catch for a second. The boy she looks at next, is already looking at her - and more than just looking, he looks like he’s taking her apart with his eyes. He has a jawline like an actual diamond, eyes that seem to burn, a masculine nose, and perfect pouty lips. Cassie struggles to not clear her throat, as she looks at his long legs and his sharp collarbone - not hiding like nunchuck boy’s - he’s a bit thinner than she usually likes but it _works_ for him. She struggles to look past, looking at Bam Bam and waiting for him to say something but the boy acts as though she might be a piece of lint on the carpet - not meanly, just like any sane person wouldn’t really pay attention. She wonders if he really just doesn’t recognize her or if he’s acting like he doesn’t for a reason. She pushes it to the back of the mind, back to focusing on the task. Only a minute has passed or so, but she feels like she’s been standing in this spot for three hours. The dangerously attractive one chuckles and starts to speak.

 “Let’s do introductions first.” His voice is higher than she imagined, but she likes it even more than she could have imagined. His hair is dyed a beautiful blue color, and he has a mole right under his left eye. By all accounts, he doesn’t look real. Cassie’s having a hard time, and that just doesn’t happen. She starts to collect herself, gets herself back to normal. “I’m the leader of Nine-Seven, Yugyeom.” She bows, and he bows back. So at least he’s not a jerk like she was beginning to fear.

 “I’m the lead dancer, The8.” Nunchuck boy says, his voice is pleasant. She can hear his accent, he’s the Chinese member. She bows, he bows back.

 “Main vocal, Jungkook.” Intense but shy boy says, looking even shyer if that was possible. He bows with his eyes to the floor. Cassie bows back with what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

 “Main rapper, Bam Bam. Nice to meet you.” He smiles at her, and for a second she thinks he definitely recognizes her - but he goes right back to acting like he’s never seen her in his entire life. She shrugs it off and gets to business.

 “I’m Cassie Soot, security. I was told to come here to get debriefed.” She looks expectantly at the leader, this should be his job she guesses.

 “Yeah, I’ll do it. Let’s talk over here.” Yugyeom says casually, waving her over. She looks around, watching the other members look hurt, offended or ticked off.

 “Yugyeom! We’re all a part of this. Say it openly.” The8 says clearly and confidently. He’s obviously not scared to stand up for himself.

 “It wouldn’t be fair to not tell us what’s going on, Yugyeom.” Bam Bam joins in, acting like a child again and shrinking in himself.

 Jungkook doesn’t say anything out loud, but comes close and whispers something in his ear - to which Yugyeom sighs and gives in.   
  
“You’re our new bodyguard. We’ve been getting an insane amount of death threats. Congratulations. You’ll be going everywhere with us.” He sounds like he’s just getting it all over with, he’s a bit rude. Cassie is not here for it.

 “I’ll do my job. You can count on me.” She says, like she’s talking to Jaehyo again. She hears Jungkook mutter something. “What is that, sir?” He looks at her, shocked at first and then he squints like he’s angry at her.

 “Why did they send a girl?” He’s asking, not just repeating himself.

 “Because I’m the best.” She smiles. She hears Yugyeom scoff. The8 smiles at her; she likes him a lot. Bam Bam looks like he wants to say something, but just sits back down on the couch and goes to his phone once more. Yugyeom walks up to her, he’s quite a bit taller so he looks down. She tries to ignore her heart speeding up, and matches his glare.

 “You better be. Our lives are in your hands.” Cassie swallows saliva. She isn’t nervous, actually she’s just kinda mad this boy isn’t taking her seriously. Guess she’ll just have to make him see. She smiles.

 “Like I said, count on me.”

 

 


	2. No Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

Cassie bursts through her apartment door, ready to tell her all about her crazy new job and the boys involved, but found it to be empty. She frowns because she knows Elena isn’t supposed to be working today, the bar she works at is pretty small and she’s the top bartender so she nearly makes her own hours. She puts down her training bag, and goes to the kitchen to get a bottle of cold water from the fridge. Upon putting her fingers on the handle of the large appliance, she notices the sticky hastily posted in the middle.

 

‘Got called in, apparently some real celebs decided to rent it out for a birthday. If you’re still awake when I get home, we’ll trade stories.’

 

Cassie blows out some air in her puffed up cheeks, she probably won’t be awake. She starts her _actual_ new job tomorrow and she’ll need to get some rest. She gets the water, takes giant gulps and walks into her bedroom. She dreams about Yugyeom, vague feelings of danger and deceit coming from his being. Elena doesn’t come home that night.

 

* * *

 

 

 Cassie wakes up, worried for her best friend when it’s clear no one had come into their apartment after her. She calls Elena two times before deciding to just have faith. Maybe the girl got an awesome hookup last night or something, who really knows. Just because she didn’t come home, or say anything to Cassie doesn’t mean she’s dead or being tortured by evil kidnappers. Of course not. Cassie can’t will away the anxiety, but she has to stay on top of her game. She dresses in her uniform, really it’s just a color code, all black and clothes she can easily move around in. On her way to work, she checks her phone every ten minutes to see if Elena texted her, but there’s no change in her screen. She bites her lip nervously. She pulls into the staff parking lot of the massive club, taking a moment to calm herself down internally before she steps out.

 “Ms. Soot!” She hears a familiar voice call her name. She turns with a polite smile.

 “Good morning, Manager Jaehyo!” She greets the crisply dressed older man, who returns her smile.  

 “Good morning. I’m glad to see you’re the poignant type.”

 “Of course. If I’m here even a second late, things could go horribly wrong.” She jokes. He chuckles.

 “That they could.” They get into the elevator together, he adjusts his tie as she glances at her phone one more time. “You seem anxious. Are you excited to be working for your new bosses?”

 She looks up, surprised. “Oh no. I mean, yes. Well on a professional level, of course.”

 “No need to be shy, Ms.Soot. They’re the hottest group lately. Any fan would kill to be in your position.”

“Well, hopefully there’s no killing going around them.” She laughs nervously. The manager is a pleasant man, if not a bit stuffy. He excuses himself three floors below the one she’s going to, wishing her a good first day. She lets herself relax more for the rest of the ride. The elevator doors open on her floor, and she walks forward - nearly running into one of her four bosses. He holds her by the arms swiftly, a look of concern crossing his striking eyes.

 “Are you okay?” He asks.

 “Yeah, sorry. Totally my fault.” She bows. He waves his hands in front of him, implying it’s no big deal. She really does like this one best so far.

 “Are you going to meet the guys?”

 “Yeah, I was told they’d be in the same booth as last night.” She checks the message from Manager Jaehyo last night, making sure she didn’t misread the information. The boy looks confused, before humming a ‘no’.

 “They went out for breakfast. I was just here to talk to the owner before I met up with them.” He looks at her brows furrow. “Uh, it’s okay. Do you want to go together?”

 She smiles at him, wondering if there was a miscommunication or someone is trying to sabotage her already. “Sure. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

They take a taxi to a small diner, she sees Bam Bam in the window - throwing fries at Yugyeom and laughing. Jungkook has a wide smile as he seems to be recording the scene with his phone. They look a lot more approachable in the light of the sunny day. The8 opens the door for her, smiling softly. She smiles back and walks through. Immediately, Yugyeom’s laughter stops and Jungkook glues his eyes down to his phone screen. Still, Bam Bam keeps smiling.

 “Look who I caught on my way here.” The8 tries to lighten the mood. He urges her to sit in the booth, and she argues for half a second before she slides in next to Bam Bam who gives her his bright smile and a wave. The8 sits on her other side. She enjoys the attractive sandwich of people. “What’s the schedule for today?” He reaches over and grabs one of Yugyeom’s fries, popping it into his mouth. The other scowls, pulling his fries closer to him. The8 turns to Cassie. “Do you want something to eat? My treat.”

 Cassie politely declines, thanking him for the offer. She faces the group, excluding Bam Bam and The8 - but they obviously aren’t the ones she has to warm up to. “Sorry I’m late. I was told you’d be at the club.”

 “It okay.” Bam Bam says in his cute broken English.

“Bam Bam, you know - I speak Korean.” She watches as his mouth opens in an ‘o’, he genuinely didn’t know. She giggles at the idea. “I also speak Japanese.”

 “But! You -” he quickly shuts his mouth, seemingly catching himself before saying something he would regret. Cassie is sure he recognized her last night. She doesn’t push it, since there must be a reason he’s hiding it. She’ll catch him one on one before they leave and ask what’s going on.

 “Not a very good start, is it?” Yugyeom smirks at her. She desperately wants to slap him. She doesn’t make an excuse, just looks him directly in the eyes. “It won’t happen again.”

 “Yeah? What if there was no next time?” He looks ready to lunge at her.

“If you’d like to dismiss me, do it.” She bluffs, but she’s fairly sure he won’t do it. Not yet.

 “That’s not even what I meant.” He scoffs, throwing himself back into the seats with his arms crossed and looks to the side. “What if one of us got hurt while you weren’t here?”

 “With all due respect, _sir_ , I went home last night. You all had plenty of time to get hurt.” She watches him frown as he realizes she’s right, feeling triumphant.

 “Lay off her, dude.” The8 says casually. “Cassie, it wasn’t even your fault from what I understand. Don’t sweat it.”

 “She said she was the best.” Jungkook mutters. Cassie looks at him, his phone is away now but he’s determinedly looking out the large glass window. He glances at her for a second. “Shouldn’t talk so big if you can’t live up to your words.”

 “I-”

 “What is wrong with you two? What did she _do_ to you?” The8 stands, palms firmly on the diner table. “Stop being dicks!”

 “She should do her job then!” Yugyeom yells back. Cassie sighs, putting a hand on The8’s arm. He sits back down, frowning at his leader.

 “I admitted to my mistake. You haven’t dismissed me yet. It’s unproductive to keep talking about it with no action taking place.” She reasons, irked by the leader’s cockiness. Can he not take care of himself?

 “I can’t dismiss you.” Yugyeom grumbles. “I didn’t hire you in the first place.”

 “Can we go to dance practice already?” Jungkook says dejectedly.

 “What’s _your_ problem?” The8 snaps at the boy.

 “What?”

 “Why are _you_ so disenchanted by Cassie?” The8 continues.

 “I’m not.” Jungkook gets defensive.

 “You can’t even look her in the eyes.” The8 challenges.

 “It is pretty rude, Kook.” Bam Bam adds.

 “Oh, shut up.” Jungkook spits back. Bam Bam pouts. “I just don’t like talking to-” he trails off.

 “What?” The8 scoffs.

 “Stop coming for him.” Yugyeom defends Jungkook, who’s started blushing.

 “He can defend himself, dad.” The8 shoots back.

 “Stop fighting.” Bam Bam whines. “Cassie, they’re not like this usually. I promise!”

 “It’s okay. Let them work it out. There’s just a lot of tension here.” She reassures him.

 “What can’t you do, oh perfect, glorious Jungkook?” The8 laughs.

 “Why are you being like this?” Jungkook yells.

 “Because someone nice comes to work for us, to _protect_ us, and you two act like she’s an _insect_.”

 “She’s a girl.” Jungkook stands, still yelling, but sits back down quickly when other eyes in the diner turn to him. The8 looks taken aback, and slightly guilty.

“Still.” He mutters.

 “Let me deal with this my way. I haven’t hurt her, have I?” He motions for Yugyeom to get out of the booth, sliding past him and storming off to the bathroom.

 Yugyeom smirks again. “Look who’s the dick now.” He follows Jungkook. The8 sighs, lightly hitting his head back into the padded seats.

 “I gotta go talk to Jungkook.” He says quietly, excusing himself from the table.

“Wow.” Cassie says when it’s just her and Bam Bam. “Are they always so dramatic? Have you guys thought about shooting a Real Bachelors type of thing?” Bam Bam laughs at her joke, but then looks worried.

 “We’re very close. Sometimes we fight.” He explains. “Lately, Minghao doesn’t get along with Yugyeom.”

 “Minghao?” Cassie questions.  
  
“That’s The8’s real name.”

 “Oh. It sounds cool. What’s yours?”

 “Kunpimook Bhuwakul.” He grins. Cassie blinks at him.

 “Ah-” she starts.

 “Just call me Bam.” He laughs. Cassie reaches out her hand, and he takes it.

 “Nice to meet you, again.” She raises a brow.

 “Oh.” He looks caught out in a lie. “I’m sorry, I can’t -”

 “At least I can actually build muscle.” Jungkook’s laugh interrupts, Yugyeom’s arm is around his shoulders as they walk.

 “Yeah? Well at least I dance better than you.” The8 grins devilishly.

 “You take that back.” Jungkook reaches out to noogie his friend. “We agreed we’re all about the same.”

 “That was just so we didn’t hurt your feelings.” The8 jokes, laughing maniacally. Yugyeom is laughing too. Obviously, they’ve made up. They all look at Bam Bam, holding Cassie’s hand and raise their brows. The boy blushes, shaking her hand vigorously.

“Nice to meet you.” He says oh-so-convincingly. Jungkook whispers something to Yugyeom that makes them laugh and elbow each other. Bam Bam doesn’t stop blushing, but he drops Cassie’s hand and faces the window. “You’re all jerks.” He whispers. Cassie giggles.

“So, dance practice?” She gets up. The boys all nod, moving as one unit. Cassie follows, forgetting all about her missing best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s step, turn, step, roll, turn.” The8 corrects Bam Bam for the thousandth time. If Cassie brought better clothes, she would have joined in the dancing. She always did love it.

 “Sorry.” Bam Bam says, looking very upset. The8 pats his shoulder.

 “You’ll get it in no time.” Bam Bam visibly cheers up. Cassie sees that the group is indeed very close, and genuinely caring, like Bam Bam said back at the diner. They’re done for the day, and Jungkook sprawls out on Yugyeom, one of his feet in the boy’s face. The room is full of men’s heavy panting, and if Cassie wasn’t a lady she’d think of some adult rated content with those sound effects. She walks over to the conglomerate of boys on the floor, smiling at The8 as she passes him with his hair fanned out on the studio floor. Yugyeom’s eyes are closed when she stands above him but he opens them in no time, squinting at the young woman.

 “Can I help you?”

 “You said you didn’t hire me.” Cassie starts, something that’s been bugging her for the past few hours.

 “I didn’t. I would never hire a bodyguard.” He answers.

“So who did?”

 “Our manager said it was an order from some higher up. We can’t do anything about you being here.” He holds his arm over his eyes, sighing. “You’re probably getting paid more than we are, for barely doing anything.”

 “Is that the personality the company assigned you, or did you just come with it when you were born?” Cassie jokes sweetly. She’s tired of him insulting her at every turn. She hasn’t really done anything to deserve it.

 “Wherever it came from, a lot more people love me than you.”

 “Yeah, well I’m not an attention whore so I think I’m okay with that.” She walks away, silently fuming. She hears feet tap after her, and she isn’t too surprised to find The8 at her side in no time.

 “Kinda glad you stood up for yourself, but you’re not making this easier by antagonizing him.”

 “He’s antagonizing me.” She argues.

 “Yeah, but he’s a spoiled idol.” He puts a hand on his neck, nervous. “And your boss.”

 Cassie sighs. “You’re right. I know you’re right.” She turns back to look at said spoiled idol, eyes close and chest rising and falling heavily. Why does he have to be so damn attractive? She traces her eyes over to Bam Bam, sitting against the mirror on the far side with Jungkook smiling and whispering about something that’s making the former look uncomfortable. “What’s Bam Bam’s deal?” She whispers.

 “Huh? Has he done something to you?” The8 questions.

 “No. No.” Cassie backtracks. “I just meant,” she thinks of something to replace the actual problem, “he acts so young, you know?” She chuckles. “Not that it’s such a bad thing. He’s adorable.”

 “Oh. Yeah, is he?” The8 says quietly, looking like he’s thinking of something he can’t say out loud. “To tell you the truth, he’s gotten the most death threats against him. He must be really scared.”

 “Oh, no! He’s so sweet. Who could want him dead?”

 “Apparently more than a few people.” The8 frowns. “Hey, can I ask you for a favor?”

 “Sure.” Cassie perks up, ready to finally do something.

 “Call me Minghao.”

 “Oh. I thought you meant like a task, but sure. Minghao. I like it.” She smiles, reaching out her hand again. Minghao takes it, placing a quick kiss on the top like she’s a princess but keeping his eyes on hers the whole time. Her breath catches in her throat.

“Do you?” He winks.

 “It’s a cool name.” She says sheepishly.

 “I think the guys should hit the showers, and then we can go.” He smiles at her, and she nods.

 “I’ll be here.” She watches him jog back over to his friends, kicking Yugyeom lightly to get him to wake up from his power nap. They all walk to the locker room, The8 looking back with a playful smile. She definitely doesn’t blush; the temperature in the room just goes up an insane amount in a short span of time. Her phone rings, she looks at the screen to see ‘Elena’ light up on the contact bar. Her heart jumps in her chest. She slams down ‘Answer Call’, putting the phone to her ear.

“Where have you -” there’s a loud crash on the other side of the line, something like glass spraying, and then laughing.

“Cass... I... sorry... need to tell you something important... I think.... dead... can you... please-” and the call is disconnected. Cassie stares at her device, trying to piece together the ominous words but her mind only comes to the worst case scenarios. She doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t know where Elena is, and she can’t leave her post anyway, but god is she worried. She’s about to call back, when she hears Bam Bam yell.

 “ _No_!” A desperate sounding shriek, and then the sound of someone falling. She runs toward the locker room, but runs chest first into a completely covered figure trying to run away. She acts quickly and tackles them to the ground, but gets elbowed in the face - blood dripping from her busted lip. She chases after the black clad humanoid but she loses them sometime before she can reach the outside of the door, not knowing where they turned. She turns around and runs back inside, into the locker room. There, on the floor, is an unconscious Jungkook and three worried members around him. She requests they move aside, checking his pulse - good, and then holding his eyes open with a flashlight shining on them - responsive, she sighs in relief.

 “He’s okay. Let’s get him to a hospital just in case, but he’s just unconscious. What happened? Did anyone see?” The boys are all still in their clothes, looking at each other with wide eyes. Bam Bam is tearing up.

“Some guy, he grabbed Jungkook and tried to break his neck or something. I don’t know.” He sobs, and Yugyeom is quick to comfort him. Bam Bam hides his face in his leader’s shoulder. Yugyeom looks at Cassie, worry and fear painted on his face. The8 has already dialed an ambulance and is giving the address.

 “The8 did something, something to hurt him and get him to let go and he ran away. But I think Jungkook passed out from lack of oxygen. He was choking him the whole time.” Yugyeom’s voice vibrates. He stares into Cassie’s eyes. She’s breathing hard. “We’re scared. Please.” He lets go of Bam Bam, stepping up to hold Cassie’s hand firmly. “Please help us.”

 Cassie gulps, trying to steady her breathing. She’s thinking back to the phone call from Elena, the crash in the background. Her stomach feels queasy. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

 “Please, Cassie. We need you.” Yugyeom urges, unsure even himself of what he’s really asking for - the safety of his members, the knowledge of who did this, comfort? All three.

 “I’m here.” She says. “Everything is going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you'd like.


	3. Ready to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, and a lot of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil smile* r u rdy kids? 
> 
> This is so much fun to write.

The apartment is still empty when Cassie comes home, and the dread starts to overtake her. She calls Elena five times in one hour, but is only met with a recorded voice saying ‘This line has been disconnected.’ She worries over why Elena wouldn’t have her phone, while also trying to reason herself into calming down. After lying in bed, eyes wide open and recalling the events of the day - the scary phone call, Jungkook, and the strange miscommunication - she realizes she won’t be able to sleep at all. She gets up, throwing on some of her most casual clothes and runs out the door. 

 

Cassie stands in front of Your Time Bar and Karaoke, a small hole in the wall that Elena works in from time to time. She’s scared to go in just to hear that no one has seen her, that she didn’t even make it into work, or worse ... that she’s in the hospital or some other unwanted place. Besides, Elena hates doctors. She’d never shut up about it if that’s where she finds her.  She takes a deep breath and steps into the dingy place, immediately greeted by the owner and prime bartender - “just because I own the bar, doesn’t mean I don’t want to actually work” - Sungjae, a sassy and mostly happy individual. 

“Hey, thanks for dropping by. It’s been a little while.” He gives her that signature smile, and Cassie starts to feel a little better. “By the way, have you seen Elena?” Never mind. 

 “I was going to ask you the same thing.” Cassie says dejectedly. He look confused for a second before humming in thought. 

 “I mean, she came into work. We had some group reserve the entire place for a night... but I stepped out for a bit, and when I came back the place was empty. I figured she would have gone home eventually.” 

 “You’d think so, huh?” Cassie takes a seat at the bar stool as Sungjae does the trademark bartender move and offers her a drink as he’s polishing a shot glass. 

 “You know I don’t actually drink, Jae.” She laughs. 

 “Always a first time for everything, and you don’t look too good.” She stares at him. “No offense.” 

 “It’s my new job mostly. A lot of things i didn’t know I’d have to deal with.” 

 “Oh, yeah! I heard you landed it. Congratulations, kiddo. We’re all super proud of you.” He pats her on the back, leaning over the counter. She appreciates the comforting skinship a lot more than usual. 

 “Your mom still bugging you about the bar?” 

“Does she ever stop?” It’s Sungjae’s turn to sigh and look sullen. He mocks his mother’s voice, “What a horrible son, we raised you so nice and you couldn’t even take over the company for your father. You’re giving your poor mother back problems worrying about you. Why did you have to go open a bar like some sleazy guy? You don’t even have a girlfriend, do you?” He looks at Cassie from the bottom-up, exhausted. “And so on. and so on, etc. etc.” 

 Cassie chuckles. “You ever think they might disown you or something?” 

 He chuckles back. “The first time I opened the bar, sure. But, mom literally always sneaks in a ‘make sure you’re eating well’ or ‘call me more often’. I know she loves me.” Cassie smiles, the pleasant conversation bringing her into a better mood. “And dad, boy. He came to see me in person, had a drink right where you’re sitting and said - slurring, of course - ‘Son, don’t you tell your mother but you don’t know how glad I am you aren’t stuck behind a desk. And that you can mix a damn good drink.’ I think I might have teared up a little.” 

 “Sounds like they believe in you, even if they don’t want to admit it.”

 “Ah, Korean parents, you know how they are.” Sungjae looks at her, like he’s looking in deeper. “You really look like you’re having a rough time, Cass. Not just exhaustion from work, but something is really bothering you.” Cassie closes her eyes, blocking out the real world for a few seconds. She thinks back to when they first landed in Korea, and Sungjae helped them find the exit of the airport. He’s the best Korean big brother either of the girls could have asked for, and Cassie doesn’t want to worry him about Elena’s disappearance. It isn’t time yet to get really worried anyway. 

 “Boy troubles.” She settles, because it isn’t far from the truth. Suddenly, she thinks of a particular boy and pales. She needs to go. She collects her small bag, and gets ready to leave - forgetting to even say anything to the man right across from her. 

“Ya! You better not leave after dropping a bomb like that.” He shouts after her.

 “Later, Jae. Hope you get some good business tonight!” And she’s out on the street, thinking of wide eyes and a body on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m here for Jeon Jeongguk.” She tells the lady at the front desk, it’s way past visiting hours and she looks at her like she’s a crazed fan. Cassie kind of forgot that would be more likely than his female bodyguard coming to guard him the entire night, especially not telling any of her bosses or even Jaehyo. She smiles innocently and waits for the lady to stop glaring at her and say something. 

“It’s not visiting hours. There’s a register of people that can stay with him. You’re not on it.” She looks back to her computer, Cassie is ready to launch into a well crafted story, or just show her badge and intimidate the snippy lady when she hears a terrifyingly familiar voice. 

“Soot, what are you doing here?” She turns like there’s a bear behind her, slowly and carefully avoiding making any sudden movements, cringing. 

 “I was gonna visit the sick boy. What else?” She laughs nervously, but upon seeing the state the boy in front of her is in - she thinks against teasing him any further. His eyes have dark bags, and are puffy like he’s been actually sobbing, his hair's a mess and his clothes are wrinkled - the same ones he wore during their last meeting. She feels a pang of empathy, having known what it’s like staying up all night and blaming yourself for someone else’s injuries. “You okay, Yugyeom? Have you gone home at all since the ambulance brought Jeongguk here?” She starts to reach out, to put a hand on his shoulder, but thinks of his obvious dislike for her and pulls back. Yugyeom looks broken, staring mostly at the floor and slouching like a boulder rests on his shoulders - and Cassie is sure that metaphorically that’s pretty true. She doesn’t doubt he feels responsible for his member’s hospitalization and near death, even though if anyone should be blamed - it’s her.

 “No. I’ve been watching over Guk. What did you expect? It’s not like anyone else was here to guard him.” There’s no real bite to his words, he’s too tired and emotionally drained. His eyes soften, like he’s about to cry again. “The others left a while ago.” He whispers. “I couldn’t calm Bam down. He just kept crying so much, I thought he’d start hyperventilating.” His voice fades for a second, like he’s gulping down a sob. “The8 took him back to the dorm.”  


Cassie stands across him, watching his every body movement and feeling the dull ache coursing through her veins. She doesn’t hate this boy like she might have thought at first, the one who hasn’t had anything nice to say since they met, she can relate. Before she’s thinking about it she takes a few steps forward and reaches her arms up, bringing him into an awkward sort of hug where their bodies are so far apart they’re not even touching. Her arms hang strangely at his neck, considering the height difference, but he understands the gesture and seemingly lets himself crumble a bit more. She hears him whisper again, probably more to himself than to her, “What kind of leader puts his members at risk like this?” His voice breaks, and she thinks she feels a tear fall onto her neck. She shivers slightly. 

 “One that didn’t know how big of a danger there really is. One that no one can really blame. One that should forgive himself.” He tears away from her, brows furrowed but not saying a word. She doesn’t know if he took it to heart or batted it away, but she tried. She starts to walk up to the elevator, to go up to the room Jeongguk is resting in but she hears that snippy voice again. 

“Miss. I said-” 

 “She’s with me.” Yugyeom holds up a hand to shut her up, and her thin lips form a gross looking frown. She turns back to her computer and Cass holds in a giggle. 

 “Thanks.” 

 “It’s about time you showed up to do your job.” Yugyeom runs a hand through his hair, groaning at the feeling. “I probably smell gross.” 

 “Nah, just like boy sweat and despair.” Cassie chimes in. “You should go back to the dorm, check in on the other boys. take a shower and maybe a nap. I’ve got it handled here.” 

 “Why should I even trust you?” Yugyeom scoffs. 

 “You already do.” Cassie states matter of factly, not batting an eye. She hears him splutter beside her. 

 “Says who?” 

 “Please help us. Please, Cassie. We need you.” She looks directly into his eyes. He blushes and look away, grumbling. 

 “I was scared.” The elevator doors ding and they step out, walking down to Jeongguk’s private room. 

 “Are you not still scared?” She challenges, looking straight ahead. It’s like one of those badass action movies where the agents walk and talk. 

“Yes.” Yugyeom admits. 

 “Then trust me.” They open the door, Yugyeom’s face obviously expressing the urge to argue again but Jeongguk’s voice floats from the other side of the room. 

 “Can you guys not fight in here? It’s bad for my health.” His voice is kind of raspy, his eyes half lidded, but he looks alright. He’s smiling lopsidedly, his cute teeth showing through. Yugyeom runs over, grasping his hand.

 “Guk, we were so scared.” Yugyeom sounds ready to cry again. 

 “Ah, be more of a man than that, Yugie.” Jeongguk teases. Cassie stands by the door awkwardly, feeling strange in the presence of the two members of Nine-Seven that don’t like her at all. “Cassie, come here. Take a seat.” Well, maybe not as much as she thought or maybe it’s the drugs. 

 “Hi, Jungkook.” She waves, smiling softly. He smiles back. Probably the drugs. “They gave you meds?” 

 “Yeah, some kind of painkiller. They said I’d probably get cluster headaches when I wake up so I’ll need it. Feels pretty nice, like I’m floating around.”Jeongguk looks so much more like a child in this instance, carefree and speaking freely. She likes him like this. “Where’s Ming and Bam?” He looks at Yugyeom, who gulps harshly.   
  
“They went home for a while. Bam was really tired.” Cassie watches Yugyeom try to hide his shame, of bringing one of his members to tears - of not being able to help him stop crying after. 

 “Well, why are you still here, Yugie? You just love me that much?” Yugyeom chuckles. 

 “Yeah, Guk. The other two aren’t ride or die like me.” 

 “Hey, don’t go doing the dying part.” Jeongguk yawns. The painkillers must make him drowsy. 

 “I shouldn’t be the one hearing that.” Yugyeom says, standing and straightening out his top - or attempting to anyway. “I’m gonna go check on the other two. Soot will stay here with you.” 

 “Why do you call Cassie that? Don’t you think it hurts her feelings?” Jeongguk pouts. Yugyeom looks caught, distressed and unsure how to answer so Cassie steps in. 

 “Hey, it’s alright. Whatever everyone is comfortable with.” She honestly doesn’t care too much. She just wants this strange atmosphere to clear up. Yugyeom looks at her and motions to follow him into the hallway. 

 “What’s up?” She says cheerily. She feels the last of her energy starting to drain, she’s sure the stress is showing in her eyes at this point.

 “I can stay with him.” Yugyeom starts.

 “Dude, it’s literally my job to protect you guys. Go home. I’ll be fine right here. I won’t mess with drugged up Jungkook.” 

 “I’m just-” he scowls, rubbing at his neck “never mind. I’m going.” He pulls out his phone, handing it to her with a blush on his cheeks. “Give me your number, so I can contact you if anything happens. I’ll text you so you have mine.” Cassie puts in the number, and immediately gets a text saying ‘hey’. 

 “Hey,” she smiles. He looks at the ground, still blushing, and then starts to walk down the hallway towards the elevator. She catches his arm. “Hey.” He looks at her. “I meant it. Forgive yourself, or you won’t be able to be a good leader, just a mopey and paranoid one.” 

 “What do you even know about being a fucking group leader?” He snaps at her, shouting. His eyes flit to Jeongguk’s room door with worry and regret. 

“Nothing much, but just  _ trust me _ .” He turns around, walking faster to the elevator and she sighs. She’ll get him to come around. She’ll have to. 

 

* * *

 

 

The hospital room is cool, and lit dimly from the moonlight and the streets outside in Seoul. Over all, it’s beautiful and relaxing and Cassie can almost stop overthinking things. Jeongguk fell back asleep sometime while Yugyeom and her were talking outside, but she still can’t close her eyes. She’s supposed to be guarding him anyway, there’s no point. She’s staring out the window when she hears him groan behind her.

 “Cassie,” he mumbles.   
  
“Yeah, kiddo?” 

“I’m older than you.” 

 “Not when you sound like this.” She giggles, and comes closer to his bed side. 

 “Whatever.” He opens his eyes a bit more, looking around the room and looking panicked. “I’m really here. I’m in the hospital.” She frowns. 

 “Better here than in the ground, right?” She says softly. They look at each other, something soft transpiring. 

“ _ I’m sor _ -” they say in unison. Cassie gestures for him to go first and he nods, it must be something important. “I’m sorry. I’ve been a dick.” He’s still kind of mumbling because of the drugs, but somehow Cassie doesn’t doubt that this is genuine. “It isn’t really an excuse, but I’d like to explain. I grew up in a family of a dad and a brother, and then went to all boys schools all my life. I’ve never had a girlfriend. I don’t have any female friends.” He looks at her. “I’m not used to you.” 

 “Girls are just humans, Jungkook.” Cassie frowns slightly.

 “Not really.” He sighs. Cassie laughs. “You guys are like,” he pauses, thinking “smart. Pretty. Soft. I’m scared of doing something stupid or hurting you. My dad used to go around punching me and my brother as a game, I can’t do that with girls and it’s weird.” 

 “If you can even land a hit on me, I’ll buy you an ice cream.” Cassie crosses her arms, raising her brow. 

 “That’s why you’re so cool to me. You’re like all those things girls are and then like also not. You feel like a guy friend that I want to tickle and give my scarf to.” He blushes a little. 

“You can totally do that with Bam Bam, maybe even Minghao!” She chirps. “Probably not Yugyeom, he’s so grumpy.”

 Jeongguk chuckles. “Yugyeom is only like that with you because he likes you, you know.” Cassie’s eyes widen. “He’s kind of like me. He’s trying to tease you but it goes too far and he just comes off as a jerk. He doesn’t know how to act around you.” 

 “I don’t believe you, Jungkook. It’s the drugs talking, they’ve messed up your brain.”

 “Why do you do that? You call Minghao by his name, but you use my stage name.” Jeongguk pouts.

 “I didn’t know you’d be okay with me using your real name. Can I call you Jeongguk then?”   
  
“Please.” He yawns, Cassie can tell he’s about to fall asleep again. The sun is going to rise soon, and he’ll be released by noon. Things seem okay here, but she still has Elena to worry about. She’s snapped out of her thoughts by Jeongguk’s voice, fading and slurred more than ever as his eyes close. “Did you see her eyes, Guk? God, she’s so beautiful.” Cassie’s heart races, she’s only heard one of the other members call Jeongguk by that name. She hopes it to be true, because even if he’s an emotionally constipated jerk - she kinda likes him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehe kekekekekekeke kkkkkkkk hhhhhhhh 
> 
> the love ... triangles? decagons? scribbles? the love scribbles begin


	4. Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolution, conflict, ... resolution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz don't hate me

Cassie stays with Jeongguk until noon, when the other three boys come to pick him up. Yugyeom tells her to go home, shower, and maybe take a nap before coming in for work later that day and she takes him up on the offer - not feeling too well, and wanting to check in on the whereabouts of Elena once more. She trudges home, thinking about the progress she’s made with the members and what to do about the attack. She still hasn’t even formally reported it to Jaehyo. She sighs and walks through her apartment door, slipping her shoes off and putting down her bag. When she looks up, she notices the kitchen light is on and she holds her breath. 

“Elena?” She calls out, slowly starting to round the corner. 

 “Cass!” The blonde yells, turning the heat of the oven down and coming to hug her. Cassie falls into it, hugs her the tightest she might have ever had before getting angry. 

 “Where the hell have you been? I thought you were in trouble, dead even!” Elena looks at her sheepishly, running back over to the stove at the sound of the dish overflowing. She takes care of the food as she explains. 

 “Ah, well... I tried to call, but my phone was already pretty broken so I couldn’t get coherent sentences to you. I meant to come home and explain last night, but I got caught up in other things and I figured you wouldn’t worry too much.” She looks at Cassie, who’s huffing on one of their barstools at the island. “Why did you worry? We agreed not to panic in situations like that for at least like four days.” Elena looks her over, noticing her haggard expression and rumpled clothes. “Have you even been home lately? What’s going on?” She plates the food she was making, sliding one over to Cassie with a bowl of syrup and a little tub of sour cream. “I made blini.” She smiles at Cassie, hoping she’ll forgive her. True to her heart, Cassie gives in for the food. 

 “So much has happened. I probably wouldn’t have been so shook about you being gone if I didn’t almost witness a murder.” She takes big bites of the crepe looking things on her plate. “Do you still have more mix?” 

 “I can make more, it isn’t hard. Tell me about this mcfreaking mcmurder, man. That’s crazy.” 

 “I really thought you’d stop putting mc in front of things when you turned twenty, but here we are at twenty two.” Elena giggles. 

 “You know me.” 

 “Sadly. Anyway, I think before I tell you anything - you need to tell me where you’ve been, how the thing at the bar worked out since you went ghost on poor Jae, and how the hell your phone broke.” Cassie stands and puts her dish in the sink, turning around to glare at her best friend with her hands on her hips. “Come on.” 

 “Um, well, promise not to kill me?” Elena looks down at her half finished blini, looking nervous.   
  
“No promises, but I’ll try. Probably.” Elena takes a breath and spills it all at once, making it hard to follow but enough to make Cassie scream. 

 “So the group that Jae’s bar was rented to was actually Mamamoo, and I know you like love them a lot and I don’t really know them that well but I was gonna get an autograph from your fave. But when I came over, the one that I really like cause she’s thick with two c’s was like giving me this look and I was like ‘that’s a pretty gay look’ and she was like ‘well, is it working?’ and well that was kind of the start of Hwasa of Mamamoo taking me back to their hotel rooms. They were in pairs, but she kicked out Byul to sleep with Wheein and Sun. By the way those girls are sweet _hearts_ in person. Well the next morning, and after a few more rounds, Hyejin was like ‘do you want a job, dear?’ cause she thought I was way too good to be working at Your Time and she’s going to be performing at FOUR with Mamamoo for like half a year or something. I said I’d talk to my boss, and Jae was just happy for me and urged me to do it. So - I work at the same bar as you now.” Elena stares at Cassie, who has her mouth open wide and her eyes bigger than ever. “Sorry, I know that was a rant but I had to just get it out.”   
  
Cassie runs at her, pushing her over their leather couch on the other side while Elena was carrying her own dishes - or trying to - to the sink, the dishes falling on the floor behind them and shattering. “You think the most important part of that story is that you got a job at the same club as me? Are you kidding?” Cassie screams, nearly choking Elena with her bear hug. She lifts her head to look at her best friend, frightened beneath her, to ask another question. “Wait, so how did your phone break?” Elena blushes and smiles. 

 "I forgot it was in my back pocket, and Hyejin didn’t really wait for me to find out.” 

 “Oh my _god_. Dude, you’re dating Hyejin. You’re dating Hwasa of Mamamoo.” Elena pushes Cassie off, getting up.

 “Not dating, we hooked up and she got me a job.” Cassie gets up to hold Elena’s face, her cheeks puffing up between her best friend’s soft palms. 

 “You are going to be seeing her again, and if you don’t try to date that amazing woman then you are a fool.” Elena nods slowly, clarifying she understands. “So, did you get the autograph though? Do you think I could meet them? Is Sun as funny in person as she is on TV?”

 “I didn’t get to interact with the other girls much. Hyejin pretty much jumped me. I think you’ll meet them, and no to the autograph.” 

 “God, I need a shower and some sleep. This is too much.” Cassie holds a hand to her forehead. She feels like she’s getting sick.

 “What about your story?” Elena whines. 

 “Later, I’ll tell you when I’m alive.” The girls are interrupted by the sound of a Kakao notification. “It isn’t mine, mine’s on silent.” 

 “Yeah, it’s mine.” Elena says, taking out a brand new phone. Cassie shaking her head at the girl’s impulsive buying habits. She watches Elena’s face turn red and snatches the phone from her to find a photo of a very suggestive looking Hyejin in a bathrobe, followed by a ‘Missing you already ;)’. Elena dies, and it isn’t clear if it’s from Cassie’s bare hands or the shock of receiving such a photo.

 

* * *

 

 

 Cassie wakes up, three hours later from her own Kakao going off. She sleepily looks around for her phone and checks the message. It’s from Jaehyo. 

 

‘New assignment details. Come in ASAP. We’re waiting.’ 

 

Cassie blinks at the message, a ball of nerves starting to settle in her stomach but gets up and puts on her uniform while quickly fixing her hair. She arrives at the club’s security entrance in fifteen minutes, though it would have been faster if it weren’t for that one jerk who blocked her blind spot making it impossible to move for a good three minutes. She runs in, meeting Jaehyo’s usual smiling face with an unfamiliar much less smiley one right next to him. 

 “Are you always going to be late?” The man says. “Not the best trait to have when you’re security.” His voice is low, almost lazy. He speaks like he’s trying to put the least amount of effort possible. His hair is dark black, with striking eyes to match and a naturally smirking lipline. He stands, proving to be just a little taller than Cassie herself.

 “I was resting, I had a long shift yesterday.” She quirks a brow, asking who he is without words. He stands across from her, actually smirking, and holds out a hand with long fingers.

 “Nothing wrong with liking some sleep. I’m your new partner, Min Yoongi. Nice to meet you.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you’re a performer and security?” Cassie asks as they walk into the elevator going up to the dance studio where they’re supposed to meet the boys today. 

 “Undercover agent, Min Yoongi. That’s me.” He chuckles. “Actually, the club owner called me in to perform but I know him so he asked me if I wanted to make some money on the side for being my natural intimidating self. I don’t turn down easy money.” 

 “Oh, so what’s your stage name?” 

 “Agust D.” He states it proudly, like he’s been making his name since he was born. 

 “Whoa, my best friend loves you. I’ve never seen a picture of you.” Cassie says excitedly. Now she has a one up for Elena’s gay escapades with her favorite girl group ever. 

 “No one has. If I do live shows, I wear a mask. It’s a thing. Makes it easier to do this security shit.” 

 “But it’s not like you knew you’d be doing this when you decided on that gimmick, right?” The elevator door opens, she can already hear the boys shouting inside. Yugyeom’s voice rings out most, he sounds angry. “Oh, geez. I wonder if that kid is ever not grumpy.” 

 “I have a friend who says the same thing about me.” The two security walk into the dance studio, to find the usual scene - to Cassie anyway. Yugyeom arguing with Minghao, Bam Bam standing to the side looking uncomfortable and Jeongguk trying to settle things to get back to work quickly. “Alright, if you assholes don’t shut up you’ll lead the scary men right to us.” 

 Everyone turns to look at Yoongi, most looking confused but one looking just downright shocked. 

 “Who is this?” Yugyeom snides, looking him over.

“Hyung?” Jeongguk asks incredulously. Suddenly Yoongi looks just as shocked. 

 “Jeongguk?” The two smile at each other and meet in the middle to hug. “I thought you were still in Busan, brat. What the hell are you doing here?” 

 “Being in a successful boy group.” Jeongguk laughs, his face brightening immediately from moments before. Minghao walks over to Cassie, leaning in to talk with her quietly. 

 “You bring Jeongguk’s older brother or something?” The pair look at the reminiscing males in awe. 

 “I don’t really know who he is to Jeongguk. To me, he’s my partner.” 

 “You got a boyfriend?” Minghao says out loud, surprised and looking distraught. 

 “No! Not like that.” The other boys are looking at her now, Yugyeom just as angry as they walked in. “He’s your second bodyguard as of today. Jaehyo thinks you need another pair of eyes after what happened with Jeongguk.” 

 “What happened with Jeongguk?” Yoongi looks at him, big brotherly in every way. “You never talk to Tae anymore, I don’t know what’s going on half the time. Let us know you’re fucking alive, will ya?” 

 “He almost wasn’t.” Yugyeom says coldly. “Which is why, The8, we need to take it easy. Don’t encourage him to push himself.” 

 “We’re not kids, Yugyeom. Jeongguk is capable of telling what his body can do and what it can’t. Get off his ass.” Minghao argues back, nostrils flaring. Cassie can’t figure out the conflict between the two, but it’s obviously been there for a while.

 “Whoa, whoa. How bad is the situation? Are you telling me my little brother’s brat of a best friend was in serious danger? That’s why you called me in?” Yoongi raises his voice. Everyone is tense. 

 “Guys, let’s calm down and discuss things.” Bam Bam tries to come in. 

 “Stay out of this, Bam.” Yugyeom snaps at him. 

 “Yugie, what is up with you lately?” Jeongguk tries to come closer to the leader. 

“ _ Nothing _ . It’s all you guys. It’s like you don’t even care about the group anymore, or yourselves.” He growls in frustration. “And now we have some random ass man guarding us? How do we know he’s not working for the other side?” 

 “This isn’t some spy movie! You’re overreacting over every little thing. We just want to live like we always have.” Minghao reasons.   
  
“If we live like we always have, someone else will get hurt. Maybe they’ll even die this time.” 

 “What happened with Jeongguk does not need to make us paranoid to the point of being miserable.” 

 “Were you there, Minghao?” Yugyeom screams, hot tears running down his cheeks. “Did you hold your best friend’s hand? Did you watch as he didn’t open his fucking eyes for over six hours? Did you fuck up in the first place, so bad that you can’t understand why you’re leader or even in the group to begin with?” The room is silent. 

 “Yugyeom,” Minghao starts, softer this time. 

 “Don’t. I’m going to wash my face.” He storms out of the room, angry tears still dripping down his cheek. 

 “Fuck.” Minghao whispers, putting his arms above his head and walking over to a corner. 

 “I didn’t know he was blaming himself so bad.” Jeongguk says quietly. 

 “That’s your leader?” Yoongi asks.

 “He’s not usually like this.” Bam Bam yells, he sounds like he’s on the verge of tears too. “He’s a good person. He’s hurt now. Don’t talk bad about him!” And he runs out of the room, presumably after Yugyeom as well. 

 “I tried to tell him.” Cassie says to no one in particular. 

 “He never listens.” Minghao grumbles. 

 “He’s stubborn.” Jeongguk offers.   
  
“Sounds like he needs to suck it up.” Yoongi scoffs. 

 “He’ll be alright.” Cassie finishes. “So, Jeongguk, how do you know Yoongi?” 

 Yoongi answers instead. “I’m his favorite hyung. Right, kid?” He pulls Jeongguk tighter by his neck. 

 “Yes, hyung.” Jeongguk sighs. “He’s the big brother of my best friend.” He explains to Cassie. 

 “Who’s your best friend?” Cassie asks, just in case he’s another famous person - and isn’t disappointed. 

 “Kim Taehyung.” 

 “The actor and supermodel!?” Cassie shouts in surprise. 

“None other.”Jeongguk grins. He pulls out his phone and swipes the screen to reveal the lock screen background: a cute picture of Jeongguk when he was younger with a tan and handsome boy with a famous boxy smile. Cassie looks at Yoongi, who looks back at her. 

“What?” Yoongi asks.

 “You guys are brothers?”   
  
“Yeah.” 

“Blood?” 

“I know I’m not as fucking pretty. Give me a break.” He scowls, kicking his shoes at the studio floor.    
  
“No, you’re both very handsome. You just don’t look alike.” Cassie smiles. 

 “You’re not too bad yourself.” Yoongi winks. 

 “Cass, I think practice is pretty much ruined. Wanna go get a bubble tea?” Minghao runs up to her. “I’ll pay.”

 “Can’t turn down free bubble tea. You guys wanna come with?” She looks at Jeongguk and Yoongi. 

 “Nah, we’ll catch up here and stay with the two cry babies.” Yoongi smiles at her, it kind of reminds her of her cat when she’s content. She doesn’t catch it, but Minghao looks relieved. 

 

* * *

 

 

They walk into the hipster aesthetic cafe, giggling at all the silly decorations and admiring others. Minghao asks to pick her flavor, promising he can get her something she’ll like and tells her to pick a seat. She picks a quiet nook in the very back of the cafe, looking at all the artwork above her. Minghao joins her, carrying two teas in his hands. 

 “One for you.” He hands it to her, “One for me,” and takes a sip of his. “So good.” He watches Cassie’s reaction as she takes a sip from hers. 

 “Wow, what is this?” She happily takes bigger gulps. 

 “Dragon fruit.” He smiles at her, steadily sipping on his drink.

 “What did you get?” 

 “It’s a secret.” He turns away from her, glancing back and giggling. 

 “Hey! Tell me.” Cassie whines. “I have to know all the bubble tea flavors, I have to catch them all!” She reaches over his back, trying to grab his drink and he easily sets it down before grabbing her and jogging around the cafe making dumb airplane noises with Cassie on his back. Right before he sets her back down, she swipes his drink and takes a sip. “You jerk! You got the same thing,” she gasps. He laughs at her. 

 “Yeah, it’s my favorite flavor. Reminds me of home. If you didn’t like it, I would have left you here all by yourself.” 

 “You’d never.” Cassie challenges, squinting her eyes and leaning forward. 

 “Maybe. You never know.” He leans closer, they’re pretty close now - close enough to kiss if they wanted to, but Cassie leans back. 

 “Hey, can I ask you a question?” 

 “No.” He looks at her, playing with her fingers awkwardly. “I’m joking. Ask.” 

 “Why does it seem like you and Yugyeom don’t get along?” She bites her lip nervously. It’s something that’s been bugging her since she met the group of boys. It makes her sad to think that Bam Bam is wrong and it’s always been like that. Minghao sighs and leans back in his seat, taking a long sip. 

“He just doesn’t like me. He didn’t know I’d be in the group, and neither did I.” 

 “I don’t think he doesn’t like you.” 

 “He’s super close to Bam, even more to Jeongguk. I’m like a stranger, and an annoying one at that because we clash so often.” 

 “Clash?” 

 “I have visions for our group, and I fight for my ideas. He feels like I’m threatening him as a leader. We bare teeth, we growl, and we fight. We’re too different, in every way.” 

 “Differences don’t mean real conflict. Everyone argues. Do you not like him?” Cassie prods. She wants to see the group relax, she doesn’t want to see Yugyeom cry like that ever again. 

 Minghao frowns. “I do. He’s a good leader and a cool guy. I wish he wouldn’t snap at me. It hasn’t been this bad in so long.” 

 “He’s stressed right now, and depressed. He loathes himself for what happened. You guys need to help him through this.” 

 “But I-” Minghao’s words are drowned out by a loud sound through the cafe, the sound of a gunshot and people screaming. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz


	5. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times can a heart break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any tears, screaming, or throwing of things. I don't take any responsibility for broken belongings.

“Get down.” Cassie shouts, grabbing Minghao’s arm and pulling him to the floor. The boy looks frightened, shocked to the point he might not have moved by himself but that’s what she’s here for anyway. “What’s going on?” She asks exasperatedly.

 “What the fuck?” Cassie hears Minghao hiss next to her, she turns back to see him looking at his trembling hand covered in striking red.

“No!” She whisper shouts, still keeping an eye on the door every couple of seconds. “God, why? I’m the worst.” She gets closer to him, inspecting his body. “Where does it hurt, Minghao?” Her hands are trembling as well, she can’t believe she’s let another member get hurt. She can’t believe Minghao is hurt right in front of her eyes.

 “It doesn’t hurt, Cass.” He says through gritted teeth. His face is flushed, his eyes are getting darker.

 “Bullshit! You just got shot.”

 “Yeah. That’s the problem, isn’t it?” He growls, standing while ignoring Cassie and moving right towards the door. She shoots up, running after him. He stands in the street, looking left and right with a serious expression. “You missed, asshole!” He holds his arms in the air. “My head is over here. You just nicked the shoulder.” Blood runs down his arm, staining his white tee.

 “Minghao, for fuck’s sake! Stop moving your arms!” Cassie grabs him by the good limb and drags him to an alley. “And don’t stand in the middle of the street after getting shot. Are you _trying_ to die?”

 “I wasn’t trying to get shot in the first place.” He yells at her, looking to the side. “Sorry.” He mumbles after. “I’m just pissed off. It doesn’t hurt yet, too much adrenaline.” Cassie’s looking over his shoulder, worrying over whether it’s really a nick like the boy says or if the bullet is still lodged inside his shoulder blade. She can’t tell over the stained thick fabric and shakes her head.

 “We have to get back to the studio.” She looks at him, biting her lip nervously. “Can you run?”

 “My legs are fine.” He chuckles.

“Yeah, but you’re going to feel that pain _really_ soon.” She looks down the streets, people scattered on the sides gossiping about the gunshot. She can see the studio building straight ahead. She prays the other boys are fine, and that Yoongi is a better security guard than she has been. “Okay, let’s go. Stay directly to my side, I don’t want you in front or back right now. I can’t tell where the shot came from.” Minghao nods, holding his shoulder and clenching his jaw. They make it into the building without any other serious problems, but Minghao is in pretty bad pain and Cassie feels awful. It’s totally her fault. She doesn’t know whether to call an ambulance or to take care of it firsthand and avoid the publicity for now. She doesn’t know how boy groups work, she’s just a freaking security guard that took a bite of something much bigger than she thought. They walk into the elevator and Minghao slumps back against the walls, sweat running down his face and neck from the pain. He groans quietly.

 “You have to take your shirt off.” Cassie says. He looks at her, eyes wide and lips parted. “I need to see your shoulder.” She explains with a slight blush. He whispers an ‘oh’, returning the blush. He attempts to lift his left arm to take off the shirt but screams in pain and immediately drops it again. His phone rings, they both ignore it although they’re both sure it’s probably one of the members. There’s no way the shot wasn’t heard from here. Cassie takes out a sharpened pocket knife she keeps in her ankle boots, opening it and putting the blade between her teeth as she handles the shirt. “I’m going to cut it open.” Minghao nods slowly, legs starting to give out. Cassie lets him sink to the ground, kneeling down with him. The elevator doors open, and voices filter in.

 “Where the fuck are they?” Yugyeom’s voice seethes. Someone screams, probably Bam Bam. Cassie sees someone fall to their knees right next to her, taking off a blazer. She glances to the side, to see Yoongi with brows furrowed and lips pursed.

 “I was hoping it didn’t have anything to do with you guys.” Yoongi sighs.

 “Me too.” Cassie says quietly, unable to look anyone in the eyes. Minghao’s shirt is cut open, the material hanging down his stomach and his bare chest mostly open. The blood is everywhere, it’s not just some nick. He looks weak, eyes moving rapidly. She can tell he’s trying to stay strong so he doesn’t scare her, but she can also tell he’ll pass out any minute. “Call an ambulance.” She whispers, and no one hears her. Her voice breaks, there’s a lump in her throat. “ _Would someone please call a fucking ambulance_?” She shouts, breathing heavily.

 “What happened to him?” Yugyeom shouts behind her, the elevator doors are jammed open with the other three members standing in the doorway. Bam Bam looks pale, teary eyed once more. Jeongguk is forming the word ‘no’ over and over with his lips as he stares at Minghao on the floor. The world is white around her, she only sees Minghao in front of her. His eyes are closed, his breathing shallow. She keeps her fingers on his neck, making sure he has a pulse. She’s terrified. She can hear Yoongi next to her, giving an address and a general idea of what’s happening to the emergency operator on the other side of his phone.

 “Let’s move him.” Yoongi says, pulling his sleeves up. He looks at Cassie, who doesn’t move at his words. “Soot, this is the only thing we can do right now. Get up. Help me.” She snaps out of it, getting up and wiping a tear threatening to drip. She doesn’t say a word, just grabs one of his sides as Yoongi takes the other. “Keep it together.”

 “Yeah.” Her voice rasps. She doesn’t want to talk anymore. She feels a hand on her free shoulder, the other taken by Minghao’s arm as his head lolls back - all consciousness gone.

“Take a breath.” Jeongguk whispers to her left, it’s his hand. “Forgive yourself, remember?” She doesn’t say anything, doesn’t nod. How can she forgive herself for this? They lay Minghao out in the hallway, the scene is too much. He looks dead. Fuck, maybe he will be in a matter of minutes. Cassie feels something come up her throat, she heaves and bends over. Jeongguk’s hand moves to her back, rubbing slow circles. It would be better if she wasn’t hearing his sniffling. The EMT’s run into the space, the others making way. Jeongguk holds Cassie close to his chest, her cheek resting against his pectoral. She can hear his heartbeat. She’d rather hear Minghao’s, his heartbeat, his voice, his laughter. She’d rather see his eyes, with that little twinkle of mischief he gets when he looks at her. She isn’t stupid, she can tell the boy likes her. She’d be lying if she wasn’t interested, but what will it matter if there’s a time of death announced today? It will just be a missed opportunity, some kind of sick tragedy. If she had one job and she fucked it up this bad, does that mean she killed him? She barely sees the stretcher carried out of the hallway, before she sinks slowly into a squatting position and hides her head in her arms. She hears feet moving around outside her, away from her, and she’s grateful to finally be left alone. The others must have followed Minghao to the hospital. She doesn’t know if she wants to go, to face the news of if he’ll be okay or just to face them at all. The weight on her heart is heavy, the tears don’t come though - she only feels sick.

 “Are you done?” That low drawl, from above her. She lifts her head. Yoongi stands looking down at her. His expression is unreadable, maybe cold. Maybe he’ll request a new partner from Jaehyo. She’s going to lose her job, and never find another in the field. She’s going to have to move back to America. She won’t let Elena go with her, she doesn’t deserve a best friend. “I can see everything you’re thinking in those pouty lips.” She just keeps staring at him from below. He squats, face to face now. “You look prettier when you smile you know.” He reaches out a hand, wiping a tear she didn’t know fell at some point between her thinking he can’t be human. “Smile for me, Soot.” 

She attempts it, her lips immediately trembling and suddenly she lets go. A sob fights its way out of her lips, her chest falling in on itself. She lets herself cry, if only for a few seconds. She feels a warmth surround her, thin arms and a solid chest against her side. His chin rests on her messy hair, he moves a hand to stroke it shushing her like a child. They stay like that for a minute, before Cassie gathers herself once more and leans back to look at him.

 “Can we forget that happened?” Her voice sounds weird cause her nose was running. He looks at her, cocking his head like a puppy.

“Never. I’ll use it to blackmail you for the rest of time.” He smirks. She groans and wipes the bottom of her nose with the back of her hand. She jumps up suddenly, startling the dark haired man.

 “Why are you here? Why the hell aren’t you with the boys?” Her voice is accusatory. He’s better than her. He can’t just leave them like she seems to.

 “Jaehyo went personally. He asked me to stay here and calm you down.” He straightens himself, looking at his jacket on the side of his arm and cringing at the blood on the front. “One of my favorite jackets too.” He mutters.

 “God, I just lost my job.” Cassie groans.

 “Nah.” Yoongi states matter of factly. She looks at him like he’s dumb. “Soot, you should have seen yourself. Your eyes glazed over. Anyone could tell you weren’t okay in any sense of the word. You didn’t even hear Jaehyo speaking to you.”

 “What did he say?”

 “He might be adjusting your assignment details.” Cassie groans again. 

“I’m going to be a bouncer for the rest of my life. One that works for free.”

 “Jeez, Soot. You’re always so level headed. What happened?” Yoongi leans against the wall, his foot up against it.

 “I killed one of my bosses!” She screams.  
  
“He’s not dead. Stop being dramatic.”

 “He could be.” She whines.  
  
“You’re emotional. He’s going to be fine.”

 “He passed out from blood loss. That bullet probably went right under his shoulder blade, what if it hit an organ?”

 “Then that shooter was superhuman, do you know what kind of angle you’d have to shoot at for it go past the shoulder blade and all the way through? It was just his shoulder. Calm the fuck down. You’re not hot when you’re like this.”

 “Stop with the compliments. I don’t deserve them at all.”

 “That one wasn't a compliment.” Yoongi laughs.

 “Right.” She runs her hand through her hair, looking at the floor and trying to put her mind in order. Yoongi sighs, moving towards her.

 “I’m going to get us some hot drinks. You go to the hospital first. I’m sure a few people will want to speak with you.” He puts a hand, moving her stubborn face up to look at him. “Stop being a child. You have a job to do.” Then he smiles at her and presses his lips lightly to her forehead.

 “I don’t understand you.” Cassie says in awe.

“You don’t have to.” He says, waving as he walks down the hallway towards the stairwell. “I have to make a phone call. You go on ahead into the elevator. If you’re still here when I’m back, I’m telling everyone you cried.”

 “I’m going.” Cassie says immediately, hitting the elevator button and stepping in. She sees Yoongi wink her way as the doors close.

 

* * *

 

 

She stands outside Minghao’s room, the nurse walking through telling her he’s still unconscious but his vitals are steady. She doesn’t know who’s in the room but she doesn’t know what to say to any of them so she stands there thinking about it. A loud voice filters out of the room, she recognizes it as Minghao and she turns to look into the little window. He’s conscious and yelling at what looks like Jaehyo’s straight back. She listens closely.

 “Wanna explain what the fuck happened?” The boy yells, sitting up with a bandaged shoulder.

 “It was a mistake.” Jaehyo says calmly back. “You should have expected such an outcome was possible.”

 “What kind of dickhead did you hire? I could have sniped better than him anyday.” Minghao scoffs, sitting back in the bed and wincing. Cassie’s breath catches in her throat. What does he mean by a hired sniper? “Anyway, why am I the one in the hospital? Do I need to do it all myself?”

 “You need to calm down.” Jaehyo replies.

 “Yeah? Want to tell me that again? I think I got kinda lost in the thought of the bullet they took from my shoulder.”

 “Everything will work out. This is only helping us. Her mental state is breaking down, she’ll be easier to deal with.” Cassie gasps softly, and then ducks just in case. When she looks back, no one has noticed her there yet. “Yoongi will be here soon. He’ll be tougher to deal with, keep an eye on him.”

 “You’re the one who hired him.” Minghao laughs sarcastically.

 “Not me. Jiho.” Jaehyo sounds angry, the name hold a bitterness.

 “Yeah, cause you’re Jiho’s little bitch.” Jaehyo grabs Minghao by the neck, leaning in close. Cassie doesn’t know what to make of anything, her head is ready to spin.

 “I am doing things slowly. I am not trying to run straight into a prison, like you. If you don’t lay lower, I will have to take care of you just as I took care of your little friend.” Minghao spits in his face.

 “Don’t talk about Jun. You have no fucking right to talk about him.” Jaehyo lets go of Minghao’s throat, wiping the saliva from his face.

 “You’ve been doing a good job with Yugyeom. Keep pushing him. Momo tells me he’ll be easier to break than Cassie. He’ll take himself out.” Jaehyo chuckles.

 “You mean he’ll kill himself?” Minghao asks with wide eyes.

“He’s dangerously close to the right kind of depression from the incident with Jeongguk. It won’t take much more. Let him fall for Cassie, then take her away. It’s too easy.” Cassie steps back from the window, shaking her head in disbelief. She doesn’t know how deep anything goes. She doesn’t know who she can trust anymore. Who is Jiho? Why is Jaehyo after him, and why are Yugyeom and her involved? She stands on the far side of the wall, hand over her heart. Yoongi comes up next to her.

 “What are you up to, Soot?” He whispers. She startles, letting out a little scream and then looking horrified at the door at the sound of Jaehyo’s heeled dress shoes clicking on the tile. Yoongi is holding their drinks in both hands, but she gets close as possible, grabbing him by the lapel of his shirt and smashing her lips against his with her eyes closed. Yoongi quickly plays along, moving his lips and deepening the kiss. Cassie hears the door open with her eyes still closed. She pulls back, and looks at Jaehyo. She’s about to say something when she’s pulled back by Yoongi’s hands on her face, their drinks on the metal shelf to his side, his lips moving more assertively. She struggles not to moan into it. When they pull back, she’s short of breath with flushed cheeks.

 “What was that for?” She asks.

 “You’re hot again, that’s why.” He smirks at her. “For the record, I was going to do that first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ; ^ )


	6. Stockholm Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie doesn't even know who people are anymore, but she still knows how to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a doozy, more than the last one folks

“Ms.Soot, Mr.Min, it isn’t appropriate to be flirting with your partner.” Jaehyo tries to stay his normal, professional and princely self but Cassie sees him adjusting his tie nervously.

 “Well, we weren’t flirting.” Yoongi says, smiling. “We were kissing.” Cassie struggles not to laugh, looking down the hallway like there’s something particularly interesting. She glances inside the hospital room, catching Minghao going back to acting unconscious. She struggles not to scoff instead. “Where are the other boys?” Yoongi inquires.

 “Minghao still hasn’t woken up, I sent them back to their dorms. It’s the safest place to be right now.” Jaehyo steps out into the hallway, closing the door slowly so as not to make noise. Sure, it’s the safest, Cassie thinks. As long as you sick bastards aren’t plotting. Well, Cassie can act too.

 “He’s ... still unconscious?” She asks, like she’s just _so_ worried. Jaehyo gives her a sympathetic smile she probably would have believed if she hadn’t heard the snake earlier.

 “We should speak privately after you’re done with your visit, Ms.Soot.” She nods, and he walks away. She wants to spit at his back. She looks at Yoongi, already looking at her with a gummy grin.

 “What?”

 “Round 2?” He quirks his brow. She exhales, really wanting to say yes and pull him into an empty hospital room, but she has things to do and figure out. Besides, can she trust Yoongi? Maybe Yugyeom was right after all, a random man just suddenly came in as security after all the incidents and they’re supposed to just accept him? Best to keep the news that she knows something is going on to herself. She can’t tell anyone, not yet.

 “Minghao is unconscious because of me and you think I’m going to just make out with you?”

 “Fine, fine. Go and appease your guilt ridden mind, Soot.” She smiles at him. She’s grown accustomed to her calling her by her last name. It feels special. Then again, Minghao made her feel special too and she just found out it was to kill her all along. How nice. They step into the sterile hospital room, approaching Minghao’s bed. “Kid’s seen better days.” Yoongi comments, looking at his bandaged shoulder. “Still, he got lucky they just hit a shoulder.”

 “I wish it’d been me.” Cassie doesn’t mean to sound sarcastic, but it barely escapes her tone of voice.

 “Yeah, maybe you wouldn’t have to talk to the boss man if you were the one in that bed.” He sits in the living chair across the wall, putting his arms up and leaning his head back to rest on them.

 “What are you doing?”

 “I’m going to take a nap. I have my first show at FOUR tonight, and I don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep before.” He doesn’t bother to open his eyes when he answers her.

 “Yoongi, just go home and sleep. I kind of want some time alone with the guy anyway.” She lowers her voice just enough to sound devastated. He opens one eye and directs it at her.

 “One condition.”

 “I’m not making out with you as he’s laying there unconscious.”

 “First of all, I was going to say smile. Second, that sounds like a ‘later’ to me.” He winks at her.

 “Go.” She laughs.

“I’m still hearing a later. Tell you what, Soot. Come to my show tonight. We can go back to my place after.”

 “I’ll come to the show, but because I’m curious of your live rapping skills - not dying to sleep with you.”

 “I think it’s both, but you can deny it all you want.” He gets up, brushing off his dress pants as though there was anything on them in the first place. He looks at her through his fallen bangs. “Don’t cry too much.”

 “I’m not going to cry.”

 “Again.”

 “If you don’t leave, I will go up on stage with you and tell everyone you wear Kumamon boxer briefs.”

 “How did you know?” He gasps.

 “Wait, seriously?” She laughs, as she watches him blush. “Oh my god, so cute.”

 “Aish. I’m leaving, damn brat.” He walks out the door with a, “Don’t miss the show.”

 She smiles at his back. She _really_ hopes he’s one of the good guys. Cassie turns around, glaring at Minghao. She doesn’t really know how to approach this. Straight forward? Clueless? Maybe she should act like she knows something he doesn’t, have an upper hand? She sits in the chair close to his bed, watching his eyes.

 “If only it was the head,” she says leaning back in the chair with her arms crossed. “Isn’t that what you’d say if I was the one with a torn shoulder in this bed, Minghao?” She watches his lips twitch but his eyes don’t open. “I could put a hole in _your_ head _right now_. I wouldn’t have to hire some shitty sniper to do the dirty work for me.” He opens his eyes.

“I wanted to do it myself.” He sits up, smiling at her with that same mischievous glint in his eyes. “Maybe go back to the dorms, shoot you as we were fucking.”

 “A true gentleman.” Cassie laughs.

 “You heard us then?”

 “I’m curious. Who’s Jun?” She smiles, hoping to strike a nerve and it works.

“Shut up, bitch.” His eyes light up with anger.

 “You were making fun of poor old Jaehyo for being someone’s bitch but then what are you to him?”

 “I said shut up.” He growls.

 “Sounds like Jun wasn’t a good little bitch and Jaehyo had to put him down.” Minghao shoots out his arm, reaching for Cassie’s throat just like Jaehyo had done to him but Cassie is quicker and grabs his wrist, twisting it. “So, I’m going to offer you a deal.” Minghao laughs, wincing and pulling at his trapped wrist after.

 “You don’t have a single thing to offer me.”

 “But I think I do.” She hopes her bluffing gets past him.

 “What then?”

“I don’t tell anyone about your messed up games and send you to prison, you help me protect the boys.” Minghao laughs harder.

“Is that all you got? What makes you think you can find a single person you can trust? You have no idea how big this fucking is. You think I’m the only member who’s in on this?” He’s grinning at her. She gulps, but keeps her cool.

 “I figured it’d be something like that, so I have an actual offer.” She lets go of Minghao’s wrist. He glares at her. “From what I can understand, you’re still pretty angry about whatever happened with Jun.” Cassie watches Minghao’s expression change into something awful, and then he looks at her.

 “Well, Cassie. Cass. That’s what she calls you right?” Cassie’s eyes go wide. _No_. “Yeah. I can see you’re scared. You really don’t get it. You can’t trust _anyone_.”

 “B-but, Elena - she - she was in America with me from the beginning, that’s not possible.”

 “People are easy to corrupt. Weren’t you so worried when she disappeared?”

 “Then she lied? But why? No. Elena would never do this to me. I don’t believe you.”

 He chuckles. “No. She didn’t lie. She really met Ahn Hyejin and had a good time. It’s just amazing how Mamamoo rented out such a small bar just to leave it in the end, isn’t it?”

 “Don’t drag her into this!” Cassie yells. “She trusts people too easily.”

“Seems like you do too. I can’t really blame you. Honestly I started to genuinely like you.”

 “Shut up. You think I care now? You tried to kill Jeongguk!”

 “I was the one who saved him.”

 “You had it all planned out, you knew exactly what would happen.” She watches him clench his fists and jaw.

 “What if I didn’t!?”

“What?” Cassie asks, surprised at the amount of raw emotion. His voice trembles slightly.

 “What if I didn’t know I’d have to hurt the members?” He bows his head, his hair in his eyes. “What if I’m just stuck?”

 “So what are you trying to do? If it isn’t the group, who are you trying to hurt?”

 “It’s you. It’s just you.” He looks up at her, pain in his eyes. Cassie hates herself a little, but she believes him. “It was supposed to be just you.” His voice sinks.

“What did I ever do? Did I not pay some debt my father has or something?” She scoffs. “I don’t understand what’s going on at all.”

 “It was just me and Jun. Two kids all alone in the Red Light district of Seoul, trying to get any money we could to eat another day.” He stares straight ahead, focused on the white wall like he’s painting the past from his eyes. “Jiho, he picked us up.”

 “Who is that? I keep hearing that name.” Minghao looks at Cassie with surprise.

“You haven’t met him?”

 “Should I have?”

 “He hired you. He owns FOUR.” Cassie suddenly remembers. The first day she ran into Minghao, he had said he came to talk to the owner. The misunderstanding, it was intentional then - she had a feeling.

 “So he adopted you?” She tries to piece it all together but there’s too many parts still missing. “Why did he kill Jun then?”

 “He didn’t.” Minghao scowls. “It was Jaehyo. He sent him on a suicide mission. I couldn’t do anything; I was sick. If I had been there with him-” Cassie watches two tears fall. “Jiho acted like he didn’t care about Jun, he was just mad Jaehyo acted without him.”

 “Why did Jaehyo give him those orders though?”

 “Jun wouldn’t sabotage Jiho, he loved him like family. He refused Jaehyo until the end.”

 “Why are _you_ falling right into his palms then?”

 “He told me if I just helped to take you out, I wouldn’t have to hurt the members. I really did save Jeongguk. I didn’t know what Jaehyo would do. I didn’t know he’d come after them.” He grabs Cassie’s hands. “Please, you have to believe me. They’re the only family I have now. I would never hurt them. It was only supposed to you.”

 “A funny thing to say holding my hands, isn’t it?” Cassie smiles lopsidedly.

“I couldn’t even do that though.” His voice softens.

 “Oh come on, what are you talking about now?” Cassie exasperates.

 “You were supposed to sit in my seat. The sniper probably tried to get past my shoulder to you and missed.”

 “But why? If you had let him shoot me in your seat, wouldn’t this all be over?” He blushes as he looks at her.

“I like you.” Cassie rips her hands out of his grasp, standing.

“No way. That train has left its station.”

“And because he hurt Jeongguk.” Cassie sighs, running her hands through her hair and messing it up. She can’t think straight anymore. She can’t get a hold of anything that’s real. She turns to him.   
  
“Are you going to keep trying to kill me?”

“If I say yes, will you believe me?” He looks at her with his wide eyes.

“No, but it will make things easier.”

 

* * *

 

The club is loud right before the performance, Cassie weaves her way through the crowd to the bar where she sees Elena working.

  
“Hey, what a first night, huh?” Cassie smiles at her. She’s been uneasy in the apartment, watching her every move. She doesn’t know how to bring things up, or if she should. Maybe the less Elena knows, the safer she is.

 “Yeah. It’s pretty fun though. You won’t believe who I ran into!” Elena yells over the music as she mixes drinks for two males facing each other and talking in hushed tones. Cassie watches one hit the other, and the assaulted lean in to kiss the other’s cheek. “Yeah, you’re looking at them actually. Hey, guys! Here she is.” Cassie watches the two turn to face her and gasps, an immediate grin spreading on her face.

 “The boys from the site!”

 “Jackson,” the deep voiced blonde introduces himself, “and this is my boyfriend, Mark. Paws off.”

 “Babe. You’re seriously the worst.” Mark scolds him. “He’s possessive. It’s cool to be face to face.”

 “Yeah! You know, I actually work for Bam Bam so I’ve met him as well. His English is much better in person.” She laughs.

 “Not really.” Jackson chimes in, dancing to the music in his chair as he looks around the club. “Oh, fuck. No. Please, god no.”

“What is it?” Mark questions, before following his gaze. Cassie and Elena join the staring as a pale boy in a mesh tank with the tightest black skinny jeans anyone has ever seen in their life sways his way down the line. Cassie and Elena look at each other, silently screaming about the heat steadily approaching.

 “Jackie!” The boy greets him with an enthusiastic hug, turning to Mark and attempting to do the same but being batted away by Jackson with a mean look. “Still the jealous type, I see.”

 “What do you want, Ho?”

 “Jackson, I told you not to call him that!” Mark hits Jackson’s arm.   
  
“Who can really deny his true nature?” Jackson mumbles, nursing his arm and turning back to the bar to sip on his drink. The glowing enigma stands closer to Cassie, right across Elena and orders his own drink - something with a dirty name and a lot of alcohol. Elena almost drops the glass as she mixes the drink. She might be a lesbian, but she sure loves art. The stunning boy turns around, arms resting on the bar and runs a hand through his white hair. If Cassie could describe him in one word, it’d be ‘sex’. He turns his head to the side, looking directly at Cassie - all dolled up for the club and Yoongi’s exciting performance.

“What’s your name, beautiful?” He smiles and his teeth are as white as his hair.

“Honestly, I think I forgot.” Cassie mumbles to herself. The boy laughs as he takes his drink and takes it like a series of shots, though it’s a cocktail. “Probably Cassie.”

 “Yeah? I’m probably Wonho.”

 “That kind of explains the nickname.” Cassie smiles at him, entirely too hot and not only from the crowded air.

 “Jackson’s just mean.” Jackson is about to say something obviously entirely too inappropriate from the looks of his face, when a loud screaming hurtles its way towards the group from across the club.

“Jackson!” A boy in shorts, a designer tank and a snapback barrels towards the blonde.

 “Hope, god. Get off, off. I can’t breathe.” Jackson struggles to get out as the other crushes him in a bear hug.

 “Did you come to hear Yoongi?”

 “I came to have a date with my boyfriend, but it looks like I’m just getting a lot of love from other guys.”

 “You better not be.” Mark warns, looking up from his phone playing a skateboarding trick video.

“You’re literally ignoring me.” Jackson whines.

“It’s not my fault you need to be punished for not pulling out before you -”

 “Ey! Honestly, you know I’m the last guy to hate any kind of love but I don’t wanna hear about your dick adventures.” Snapback boy yells, ordering a drink from Elena before staring at Cassie with almost visible cartoon heart eyes.

 “Whoa. Who are you? Please say single.” He literally pushes Wonho aside, who shrugs and goes out onto the dance floor to gyrate his hips and abs like sin personified.

“Cass, you know how I’m gay?” Elena stares at the boy’s moves.

 “Yeah?”

 “Well, if I was the type to have an exception - that’d be him.” She wolf whistles and goes back to polishing glasses like Sungjae taught her. She misses the dork.

“I think the entire world would make an exception for that dude.” Cassie agrees.

 “Okay, I know I said please say single.” Snapback boy continues. “But also please don’t say gay.”

 “Psh, no. I’m straight as an uncooked spaghetti noodle. If you get me a little hot, I might bend.”

Snapback boy laughs _hard_ at Cassie’s joke, and it’s amazing because it honestly sounds genuine. “I’m Cassie.” She sticks out a hand.

 “To fans, JHope. To strangers, Hoseok. To friends, Hobi. And to you? Daddy, if you want.” He winks.

 “Whoa, hold your horses.” Cassie laughs.   
  
“I’m part horse.” He says suggestively. Cassie would be lying if she didn’t bite her lip a little at the implication.

 Elena shouts out, “Whoa! Shit! I knew I recognized you from somewhere.” Hoseok turns around, smiling. “Dude, I loved your Cypher with August D and RM! It was amazing!”

 “Ah, always glad to meet fans.” He shakes Elena’s hand.

 “Oh, so that’s how you know Yoongi.” Cassie comments.

 “Oh, no. He’s more than just another rapper. We grew up together. I can tell you all about his Kumamon boxer briefs.” His smile is really something, Cassie feels all her anxiety from earlier melting away tonight.

 “I already knew.” She giggles. He looks at her with wide eyes.

 “Oh! I didn’t know you were his girlfriend. Sorry for hitting on you.” Hoseok backs up a little. Before Cassie can correct him, Yoongi is up behind the tan boy.

“That’s right, Hobi. Don’t try to steal my woman.” He flicks the other’s ear.

 “Yoongi!” Hobi screams, crushing him in another bear hug. Cassie glances at Jackson, but he’s busy smashing face with Mark on the bar stool.   
  
“Whoa, whoa! Keep your hand out of his pants unless you’re using the VIP rooms please!” Elena yells at the blonde. Cassie watches as Jackson and Mark suspiciously disappear holding hands and giggling.

 “It’s about time for my show.” Yoongi tells Cassie and Hoseok with his gummy smile. Cassie can see the excitement radiating from him. There’s no doubt he’s in his element. He steps in the middle and grabs Cassie by the waist, planting a quick kiss on her lips. “Needed my good luck charm.”

 “You’ve literally never had me here before.” Cassie complains.   
  
“Yeah, well congratulations. You’ve got the job.” He gives Hoseok another hug, promising to catch up after and leaves to get ready backstage.

 “He’s not my boyfriend.” Cassie mumbles to Hoseok.

“Then...?” He gestures to the kiss.

 “He just ... does that sometimes.” Cassie blushes.   
  
“Oh. Well I guess I might steal his woman after all.” Hoseok grins. He holds out a hand. “Wanna dance?”

 “Sure.” Cassie shoots up excitedly. She’s always loved it. She doesn’t miss the way Wonho eyes her as she steps onto the dance floor. She falls into the rhythm, feeling Hoseok’s every skilled movement. She shudders at the thought of those movements in bed, enjoying the sound of the music and the people all around. She gets a little carried away and ends up hitting someone behind her in the head. The boy turns, frowning. She almost begins to apologize, until she sees the surprised look on the boy’s face.

“It’s you?” He says.

 “You’re so charming, Yugyeom. Really.” Cassie shoots back. It’s going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a lot of introductions in one chapter, but it's in a club so like it makes sense? 
> 
> yee


	7. Night Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't just go away if you ignore them, but there are ways to deal with the most complicated of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suspense and the plot thickens!

Yugyeom’s surprise at seeing Cassie quickly turns to anger, he grabs her wrist. 

 “Hey, what are you doing?” Cassie tugs her arm back, unable to escape his grip. Hoseok stops dancing, looking at the scene before him. 

“Let go of the girl, pal.” Hoseok stands tall, chest puffed and eyes serious. It’s pretty sexy, if Cassie does say so herself - or at least to herself. 

 “I need to talk to her.” Yugyeom growls, glaring at Cassie. She suddenly realizes what it’s about, it’s not like Yugyeom knows Minghao is leading a double life as a piece of shit as well as an idol. 

 “So talk to her, if she doesn’t want to talk then leave her alone - don’t drag her away like some freak.” Hoseok is getting closer and closer to Yugyeom’s face. 

 “Back off. Who are you to care?” Yugyeom lets go of Cassie’s wrist to square up with Hoseok. He’s a bit taller, but somehow Hoseok still looks like he’s in charge. She wouldn’t doubt he’d win in a fight between the two. 

 “I’m the guy that’s trying to sweep her off her feet, _with_ her consent. Who are you to grab her wrist like that, asshole?” Hoseok pokes Yugyeom’s chest. 

 “I said back off.” Yugyeom pushes him, and Hoseok falls back a few steps running into a still dancing Wonho - though the club has made a little circle to watch the fight about to transpire. 

 “Hey, watch the merchandise!” Wonho complains, turning around to see all the commotion. “Oh.” He looks at Cassie, stuck in the middle of it all. “Pretty girls make all the guys go crazy.” Wonho laughs, making his way off the dance floor and over to the bar once more. Elena smiles at him, telling an offhanded dirty joke as she mixes his drink and ignoring what’s happening. “Aren’t you going to help out your friend?” Wonho asks as he takes a sip from the glass she puts down. 

“Help? Trust me, if Cassie didn’t want him to grab her wrist - he wouldn’t have.” Wonho whistles, impressed, and goes back to watching the fight from afar. 

 “No need to get aggressive!” Hoseok speed walks straight at Yugyeom, pushing him twice as hard and sending him into the other side of the crowd where Cassie can make out a worried Jeongguk and Bam Bam. They wave at her sheepishly, and she offers a smile back. 

 “Okay, guys. We can stop now. Yugyeom, let’s talk after Agust D’s show, alright?” Cassie speaks up, amused at the rough housing but not willing to let it go too far. 

 “You’re really going to talk to this guy?” Hoseok raises his voice.   


“I kind of have to. He’s my boss.” Yugyeom glares at her from where he’s joined Jeongguk and Bam Bam once more. She looks back at him, trying to figure out how she’s going to let this conversation go down. 

 “What the fuck do you do?” Hoseok takes off his snapback to run his hand through his damp hair and then puts it back on. “Whatever it is, you need a raise.” 

 “Trust me, I get paid plenty. Let’s just say I work security.” Cassie laughs. “Sorry about all of that, anyway. Wanna go back to dancing?” The lights suddenly shut off, a single spotlight at the microphone on stage. 

 “Looks like something’s about to start. Let’s move close to the stage.” He holds out his hand and Cassie takes it, letting him lead her to the front. They’re so close the lights are casting onto their faces. She hopes Yoongi will be able to see her making faces at him. A man in a crimson red suit, with stunning hair with a color to match and striking eyeliner walks up on stage like he knows every secret in the world. He holds the microphone in his right hand, not saying anything - just looking out into the audience with an interesting expression painting his full lips. “Who is this guy?” Hoseok whispers to her. She shrugs, keeping her eyes trained on the man. He moves his to meet with hers, right below, before smirking and looking back out into the crowd. Cassie feels shivers down her spine, there was something in that look she wasn’t expecting. Who is he? He opens his mouth. 

“Hello, friends and patrons.” He continues to look straight ahead, but Cassie feels like part of this is meant directly for her. She can’t put her finger on it, but it’s almost like she’s met him somewhere before. “I’d like to welcome you to the re-innovation of my club.”  _ My  _ club. He doesn’t emphasize the word but Cassie catches the words clearer than anything else in the room. This is Jiho. This is the man behind everything. He looks at her again, smiling. “Starting tonight, you’ll experience FOUR like never before.” Cassie feels a sliver of fear run through her. His words sound like a promise, like one that shouldn’t ever be kept. 

 “You okay?” She vaguely hears Hoseok beside her. She doesn’t say anything, just continues to stare into the frightening man’s eyes - a challenge, a promise of her own that he won’t take anything from her, that he won’t succeed. “Cassie.” Hoseok’s hand shakes her shoulder lightly. 

 “For four, what a fitting number,” his smile turns into a grin, “months, there will be never before seen shows right here on this stage. Artists people would have never dreamed of being in this area, in this type of place, or even in public - we’ll have them all for you.” The fear trickles in more, runs through her bloodstream and lights her on fire. She’s anxious; it feels like something big is going to happen. “Tonight, I give you a man who doesn’t show himself often - someone who’s face might never be known but his words carry on like legends. _AGUST D_!” Cassie’s stomach drops. Is he going to do something to Yoongi? The lights go off again, Hoseok is shaking her more assertively. 

 “Cassie!” He’s yelling. She can’t move. The world feels like it’s under water, or buffering. She snaps back into reality, looks to her side at a worried Hoseok. “You should go sit down.” 

 “Why? I’m fine.” She questions, her face feels cold but hot at the same time. 

 “You’re sweating, and you look pale.” Hoseok worries. “Please, come sit down.” He tries to tug on her hand. 

 “No. I want to see this show.” She’s not leaving the best spot to reach Yoongi if something bad happens. A fog machine fills the stage floor with wisps, the lights come on a dim blue color, and music starts to play. A spot in the floor opens and moves upward, a figure in all black with some kind of mask steps out with a microphone. Agust D. Her heart is pounding, but she’s not sure what she’s anticipating. Is it the performance or another tragedy? Yoongi jumps into verse, his words cutting into the crowd and people scream all around. Elena might be screaming the loudest, Cassie would usually smile at something like that. Hoseok is cheering beside her, his face lit up with pride. She sees Jeongguk not far off, teary eyed and rapping along - holding his phone out like he’s recording the whole thing and he probably is. Yugyeom and Bam Bam are nodding along to the music with smiles. Everything is going great, and it just makes Cassie feel more on edge. Everything feels too perfect. She watches everything around Yoongi, looks above him and even eyes what he’s wearing for anything unusual. She thinks she sees him point at her during a part of the song, and then Hoseok is elbowing her with a grin on his face so she knows she’s right but she can’t find it in her to even roll her eyes. Something is wrong; she just knows it. Yoongi goes through six more stages, and nothing happens. It’s right when she’s thinking Jiho was just psyching her out on purpose that the firework explodes right in front of Yoongi and the music cuts off. Hoseok screams. 

 “That wasn’t part of the show. Ever since he ended up in the hospital because of those damn fireworks he never uses them.” His hands are to his head, his eyes like saucers. Cassie springs onto the stage, holding off any security with her badge in their faces. She runs over to Yoongi, his mask still on and his body limp on the floor. She heaves him on her back, struggling with positioning his weight and speeds him to his dressing room. On her way out, she sees the bar empty. Elena is nowhere to be seen. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yoongi.” Cassie calls his name as she struggles to take off his mask. There’s a knock on the door, and then it just opens revealing Yugyeom, Bam Bam and Jeongguk with a frantic Hoseok. They shut the door behind them. Jeongguk is at her side immediately. 

 “Is he okay?” Jeongguk is panicked, he just keeps asking the same question over and over. 

 “God, shut up kid. I have a killer headache.” Yoongi coughs out. Cassie pulls him into a hug, hiding her face in his shoulder. He rubs her back. “Hey, come on now. It’s gonna take more than a firework to get rid of me.” She nods into the fabric of his sweatshirt. 

 “You were really cool up there.” She smiles through her teary eyes. She was terrified again, but she won’t cry this time. She blinks back the tears. 

 “Yeah? You coming home with me then?” He smirks. Yugyeom clears his throat, looking away nonchalantly. 

“Don’t you think there are more important things right now?” She laughs. 

 “You in my bed is a very important thing.”

 “You almost died, hyung!” Jeongguk interrupts. Yoongi sighs, letting go of Cassie and turning to Jeongguk with his arms open at his sides. “Wh-?” 

 “Hug me, you idiot. I’m fine, but you’re all shaken up.” Jeongguk shuts up and walks into his hyung’s arms. The height difference is comical, but the age difference shines through more as Jeongguk melts into Yoongi’s arms. “I’m here. I’m fine. Call Tae and tell him. I’m sure he’ll see it on the internet sooner or later.” Jeongguk nods and takes off with his phone to his ear. 

 “So, you’re in this bullshit too?” Yugyeom sighs. 

 “This is getting to be too much.” Bam Bam whines. “Let’s call the police. Minghao is in the hospital with a bullet wound.” Cassie thinks about how the police might not be the best thing for Minghao. 

“No, we don’t need to involve them. Besides, you never know if you can trust them either.” Cassie steps in. 

 “She’s right.” Yoongi agrees, surprising her. “It will just cause more publicity for you and make it harder to keep you safe anyway.” Yoongi sinks into his chair. “I think we should speak with the club owner. I wouldn’t doubt it’s someone on the inside.” Cassie eyes him suspiciously. Did he figure that out himself or is he in on it? Cassie’s phone rings, Elena’s name flashing on the screen. 

 “One second.” Cassie steps out into the hallway, answering the call. “Yeah?” 

 “ _Cass_!” Elena screams. “Don’t-”, the line goes dead. Cassie’s breath catches. She runs back into the room. “Yoongi! The bar, while you were on stage. Did you see the bartender leave?”

 He’s taken aback by the urgency in Cassie’s tone. “The bartender left with some girl and the club owner after the first song. Why?” The club owner, Jiho. Was the girl Hyejin? Cassie bites at her lip trying to figure out what to do. “Whoa, calm down. What’s going on?” Her phone rings again. ‘Minghao’ flashing on the screen. She answers, putting the screen up to her ear. 

 “Did you know?” She yells at him. 

 “Yes.” Minghao says. “That’s why I’m calling you now. A warning.” 

 “Tell me where they took her. Why was she screaming when she called?” 

 “I don’t know that much. I think Jaehyo is cutting me off. Cassie, listen.” 

 “Are they going to hurt her?” Cassie worries about the shit she’s got Elena in, the sound of her screaming before the line went dead repeating in her head.   
  
“I don’t know. _Listen_!” 

 “Cassie, what’s wrong?” Bam Bam asks at her side, everyone is watching her in concern. Her hands are shaking. 

 “No matter what Jaehyo tells you, don’t go to him. Don’t go to Jiho. Don’t see them now. Go home, go somewhere far away from the club and take the guys. None of you are safe.” 

 “They already have Elena.” 

 “What the fuck is going on, Soot?” Yoongi asks, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

 “It’s too late. Save the guys, save yourself.” 

 “It’s my fault she’s in this mess!” Cassie yells. “I’m not just leaving her. She called me.”

 “Then for fuck’s sake, do it for the guys. It’s your fucking job to protect them! Take them away from here. Keep them safe.” Minghao yells back. “I’m not asking. I’m still your boss. This is an order.” 

 “What about you?” Cassie whispers. 

 “What about me?” Minghao scoffs. “Does it matter?” Cassie looks around the room, everyone asking for answers. Hoseok just looking for the chance to calm everyone down, lost in the fray. She sighs and puts her phone on speaker. 

“They must know you’ve defected.” She looks straight at Yugyeom, brows furrowed. He’ll take this the hardest. 

 “And?” 

 “He’ll kill you.” Cassie steels herself. This is the only thing she can think of right now. Bam Bam looks terrified. 

 “Is that The8?” Yugyeom asks, eyes full of worry. She holds a finger up to her lips, hoping everyone understands her request. They nod. Minghao doesn’t catch on. He’s silent on the other line. 

 “Would anyone care?” Minghao’s voice is scratchy. “All the friends I have, I’ve lied to and hurt. Jun is dead. I have no one. If I’m gone, and the guys found out about me - would they really care in the end?” 

 “Yes.” Yugyeom takes the phone from her, determination in his eyes. 

 “Yugyeom?” Minghao sounds scared. “How much did you hear?” 

 “We heard a lot. I don’t know what’s going on, but whatever it is -” he pauses, “you’re our brother. Don’t you dare die on us.” 

 “Yeah, Minghao! Who else is going to teach me cool Chinese phrases and complain about how weird Korean things are?” Bam Bam speaks up. 

 “Who’s going to teach me martial arts?” Jeongguk adds. 

“Who’s going to humble me when I’m being a bad leader?” Yugyeom asks solemnly. 

“Wow, this is unexpectedly cheesy.” Cassie says offhandedly. 

 “I agreed to protect four dudes, not three.” Yoongi puts in. 

 “You’re only saying that stuff cause you don’t know how horrible I am.” Minghao is crying, little sobs making the line sound funny. 

 “Dude, don’t cry. No one can handle it when you cry.” Jeongguk cringes. 

 “Did you kill someone?” Yugyeom asks. Silence. Cassie worries her lip between her teeth. 

 “I was trying to.” She watches the change in the group’s eyes, and posture. Bam Bam puts a hand to his heart. 

 “I’m leaving. I don’t want to get involved in whatever this shit is.” Hoseok pipes up. He does a bro shake with Yoongi, telling him to call and make sure he’s okay, then walks up to Cassie. “Put your number in my phone?” Cassie smiles, taking it and adding herself to his contacts. He grins. Yoongi puts an arm around his shoulders. “Great, now you guys can be great friends! My best friend friends with my babe. Life is great, huh?” 

 “Hyung,” Hoseok tries to complain. 

 “I told you, she’s mine.” 

 “She said she isn’t.” He  takes Yoongi’s arm off him. “You know our rules. Still fair game.” Yoongi pouts. “Soot will never fall for a pansy like you.” Cassie watches the back and forth. “He cries on roller coasters.” He half-whispers to Cassie, who laughs. 

“I don’t cry!” Hoseok argues. “I just don’t like them.” He pouts on his way out. On the other side of the room, Yugyeom hangs up. He gives Cassie her phone back, and then hugs her. It isn’t as awkward as last time. His arms go all the way down her torso and he presses her face into his chest. She feels herself blush. 

“What are you doing?” Her voice is muffled in his tee. 

 “I’m sorry, what you had to go through all on your own.” Yugyeom says honestly. He lets go. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick too.” 

 “Did Minghao-” Cassie raises a brow. 

“He explained everything, in the simplest terms. We have to go pick him up from the hospital now.” 

 “What?” Cassie asks in surprise.   
  
“We’re leaving. He’s right. We need to get far away.  Bam Bam said he has an unused family home in Thailand, we’re going to hide out there.” Yugyeom explains, like all the decisions have been set in stone. 

 “With Minghao?” 

 “Yes. He’s our brother no matter what. I hope you can forgive him somehow, but I’d understand if you can’t.” 

 “I probably forgave the guy the same day I found he was trying to kill me in all honesty.” Cassie sighs. “I just-” 

 “Come with us.” Yugyeom says. “To Thailand. You’ll be safe. _We_ can protect _you_ now.” Yugyeom blushes. 

 “Uh, kiddo. What about me?” Yoongi steps in. 

 “Hyung, you too.” Jeongguk grabs his hand earnestly. “I’d be way too worried leaving you here. We’ll take Tae too, just in case.” 

 “Hey, hey! Am I the only one that can’t drop their entire life to move to Thailand?” Yoongi shakes Jeongguk off. “Soot, what about your friend Elena anyway?” 

 “I can’t go with you guys. Yoongi’s right. It’s more than Elena being held hostage. I need to fix this. None of this is right.” 

 “I’m not leaving without Soot. Partners aren’t any good apart.” Yoongi smiles at her. 

 “Plan B, then. We move somewhere in Korea, make sure the people we care about are safe. Then we help Cassie.” Jeongguk says cheerfully. 

“Whoa, you guys don’t need to do this.” Cassie starts to argue. 

 “They shot Minghao. They nearly killed me. It’s personal.” Jeongguk isn’t budging. 

 “What kind of leader would I be to let them hurt my members and get away with it?” Yugyeom shrugs. 

“Well, I just wanna do something together without fighting for once.” Bam Bam says. 

 “I can’t believe this. Am I in some school anime?” Cassie facepalms herself. “Alright. If that’s what you’ve decided. I need to find Elena. Yoongi, go help them get Minghao.” 

 “I’m not leaving you alone, Soot.” Yoongi shakes his head. 

“Min.” She smiles. “I have friends in places you’d never think of.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe friends?


	8. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you won't believe how hard this has been to plan out  
> writing mysteries kicks my ass  
> but it's so fun *giggles*

Cassie walks into the bar with a purpose, knowing it’s before hours but that  _ he  _ should already be here. “Jae! Where are you?” She hears a commotion from the storage room as he comes out with a box of various alcohols. 

 “In Hell, maybe. Why?” Sungjae wipes his brow as he sets the box down. 

 “You’re losing it, old man.” Cassie teases. “You used to run laps around me in training.” 

 “First of all, I’m not old - you’re just really young. Second, are we talking about back then again? You told me never to bring it up that night you snotted all over my shirt. Third, if you aren’t going to help me set up I’m kicking you out without hearing you out.” He rolls his sleeves up, looking at her like he means it. She groans. 

“You’re always getting free labor out of me.” 

 “Yeah, well consider this paying your debt for stealing my top bartender.” Sungjae laughs. Cassie can’t find it in her. She should tell him. She needs to anyway, she’s come to ask for _that_.

 “Jae,” her voice is lowered like when she’s about to tell someone some bad news - well what else is she about to do? “She’s missing.” 

 “What?” His eyes go dark. He already understands what she’s talking about, they were trained this way. Together all those years ago, with the others too - friends that are buried or at least dead in registry, she misses those days and then again she doesn’t. She never thought they’d find her again. “Suspects?” 

 “Owner of club FOUR, Woo Jiho and Mamamoo member Ahn Hyejin. My partner spotted them leaving with her, and I had an inside source confirm.” It’s strange talking like back then, but comfortable and familiar as well. It’s like she’s fighting her nature. She was always meant to be this. She only ran away because - well she doesn’t like to think about it anymore. 

 “Partner?” Sungjae raises a brow at her. She doesn’t want to do this now, but she knows she’s going to have to. 

 “I can handle it. We work separately more often than not anyway.” 

 “You’re trying to detach yourself.” Sungjae hums like he understands her better than she understands herself. 

 “Trying,” Cassie mumbles, Yoongi’s smirk and the feeling of his arms when he hugs her filling her mind.

 “Sounds like you’re already screwed.” Sungjae continues to work as he talks. She knows that’s how he hides his own emotions. The glass polishing the first sign he’s nervous. 

 “It’s different this time.” Cassie moves around bottles, organizing them under the counter. 

 “Maybe in some ways.” 

 “Jae, I didn’t come here for you to twist the knife in me. I came for help.” Cassie shuts him down; she doesn’t like thinking about that. She refuses. 

 “The worst thing you can do to him is forget him, Cass.” Jae stops what he’s doing. He’s serious. She knows he’s right, but she hasn’t forgotten - she just doesn’t let it take over, right? Is she being so selfish that she just has to block it out to keep living her life? 

 “I’ll never forget. I can’t, and you know that. So just give me a break.” 

“Who do you need, Cass?” 

“What?” She isn’t sure what he means by the question. 

“Number.” 

“Shit. Right.” She bites her lip, his name already in her mind from before she walked in - but is it fair to ask  _ him _ . “One.” 

“Are you insane?” Sungjae laughs.

“A little.” Maybe she really is. 

“I’m nicer than him. He’ll make you talk about Nine.” 

“Don’t say it.” Cassie hisses. 

 “You won’t have any right to refuse him, Cass.” Jae looks worried about her. She doesn’t deserve it right now. She’s starting to throw herself back into those memories. She knew she’d have to, but she still wasn’t prepared for the pain she’s hid for this long. “Do you still want One? Two is close to town lately, he’ll do just fine.” 

“I need One.” Cassie grits out. “Please, Jae. I can’t afford to waste any more time.” Sungjae shakes his head and takes out the phone. The phone they all used to use back then, the only contact between each other. Only the top ranks still had it. Cassie broke hers the night she disappeared. 

“Hey. How close are you to my bar?” Cassie watches with apprehension, like maybe she’ll be able to hear him on the other side. “Ok. We’ll be here.” A pause, Sungjae’s frown like he’s debating with himself. “I can’t tell you.” Another pause, a sigh. “IX.” Sungjae puts the phone down. 

“You shouldn’t have told him.” Cassie all but growls.

“He said he wouldn’t come unless I did.” 

“Then you should have lied.” 

“Cass.” Jae looks her directly in the eyes. “You already know, don’t you?” 

She gulps. “I don’t know a damn thing.” 

“He wouldn’t have come for anyone but you.” 

“Bullshit.” Cassie knows Sungjae’s right, but she can’t really admit it to herself or to anyone else.

 

“He’s right. I wouldn’t have, IX.” Neither had heard the door open. Cassie doesn’t turn around, doesn’t hear footsteps but with an agent like One - he might have been moving anyway. “Long time no see.” His voice is practically in her ear. She steels herself and turns. He looks down at her with those eyes; she could never read them. He was the top of their class, the team leader. He could do it all - and she couldn’t, that was her mistake that night. “Cassie.” She flinches at the sound of her name from his lips. Agents used them as the highest form of endearment or the worst insult, there was no in between. 

 “One.” She doesn’t dare use his, though she knows it. They practically grew up together. Once upon a time, they were lovers. 

 “Come on. Say it.” His lips curl, his fists shaking at his sides. 

 “Team leader, let’s not do this in front of VII.” Cassie grits through her teeth. She’s terrified of the man in front of her. 

 “Team leader?” One scoffs. “Last I checked, you were above me now. I guess that’s what happens when you kill off a Number.” Sungjae cringes and excuses himself to the back. There’s nothing protecting her anymore, except maybe her number. One would never threaten a higher Number, but she didn’t deserve hers. 

 “I didn’t kill him.” Her voice comes out pathetic. 

 “You don’t even believe yourself.” One comes closer and closer to her face. “It’s fitting though, isn’t it Cassie?” Her name sounds so dirty, disgusting, and evil. She knows she deserves nothing less. “Nine dies because of you, and you become IX. It’s like you took his place.” 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen! I loved Mingyu as much as you!” Cassie yells, tears falling out of rage and fear and so much anguish. 

“You dare use his name now?” One’s voice is louder, angrier, and maybe more tortured. She doesn’t know which of them hurts more. She doesn’t want to know. “You left him on the other side of that fire. You gave the order to clear out,  _ Cass _ .” 

“The building was going to blow. I had to make the best decision. There were so many other Numbers at stake.” She’s sobbing, desperate for him to understand. 

 “That’s how Command saw it too, so you got lucky. You got a promotion.” One is pacing around her, slowly like a shark in bloody water. “Then you did the worst thing.” Cassie looks at him, lips trembling. “You disappeared.” 

 “I had to.” Cassie pleads. “I wouldn’t have been able to live like that. I couldn’t walk through the dorms. I couldn’t see his door. I wanted to die every second. I wished our roles were reversed. I dreamt of him every night. It was unbearable.” 

“You should have beared it.” His entire body shakes as he yells in her face. “Numbers could have forgiven your decision, with the right amount of time. They couldn’t forgive what you did to him after, and to them. Numbers left after you. VII left his position to find you. Four and Ten disappeared without a trace only a few weeks after you. The Agency fell to pieces. Now you’re asking me for help?” 

 “Yes.” Cassie doesn’t look in his eyes, just stares at the floor. She has to. It’s her last chance at saving another person close to her. She can’t make the decision to leave her behind like with Nine - like with Mingyu. 

 “You don’t even have a clue what’s going on around you, do you?” One sneers, backing off. 

 “I - I have some idea. They’re after me because of The Agency, aren’t they?” Cassie looks at him. 

 “What happened to you, Cass?” His voice turns softer, he holds her chin with his right hand. “You were so much better than this.” 

 “I couldn’t find myself without The Agency.” Cassie looks to him, seeing the same boy from their younger years. The boy that snuck her out of the dorms for their first date, snuck her into his room against all odds for their first time - maybe that’s when she knew he’d be at the top, the boy who loved her so much he trusted her every word - and the boy she ruined, along with his home. She doesn’t dare call it hers anymore. 

 “Do you still love me?” His eyes are as big as they were the first night he confessed, he’s only grown more handsome with age. Her heart is unbelievably fond. She tells him the truth. 

 “I don’t know. I don’t deserve to love anyone.” She drops her eyes again, hides the fresh tears threatening to fall. 

 “Cass,” he leans her chin up to look at him. “it isn’t about you right now.” The way he uses her name now, it’s no insult. She hurts to think he’s loved her all this time, even with the fury inside him at just the thought of her. She prays it isn’t the case, but somehow God has never liked her. 

 “Seungcheol,” she risks. His name dripping off her lips like a salvation, a medicine she didn’t know she needed. He leans in. His lips are rough, like he’s been outside a long time but they’re familiar in their path. She moves her arms to his neck, threads her fingers into his hair, and lets tears fall as she struggles not to laugh somehow. When they pull away, she still doesn’t know the answer to his question but she’s certain if she asked him the same - he would say yes. It hurts her so much, but she’s selfish enough to be happy about it too. “I missed you so much.” She hugs him closer, his arms wrapping around her like a mold. It always felt like they were meant to be together then, the entire dorm teased them. They laughed so much before the incident. Nine, her best friend before she ran away to America. Kim Mingyu, the boldest man on the floor. 

 “You know, I thought that’d be messier than it was.” Sungjae sneaks back into the room. “Kids are so emotional these days.” 

 “Jae,” Cassie laughs through her tears. “I’m so sorry.” 

 “Oh, I was thinking of resigning anyway. Don’t worry about it.” Sungjae shakes it off with a smile.   
  
“No, I mean” she wipes some snot running down her nose, “I think I broke a bottle when I wasn’t looking.” 

“No!” Sungjae yells. “God, you bitch. These cost so much.” 

 “VII, I don’t get it. Why are you working here if you have so much money?” Seungcheol asks, brushing down his dark hair from where Cassie’s fingers messed it up. 

 “Don’t call me that. I’m Sungjae. Jae for friends, of which I consider you one, or you could just call me hyung.” 

 “Hyung,” Seungcheol tries it out, smiling. It’s been too long since he’s felt like a kid.

“And honestly, I don’t know anymore.” He sighs as he cleans up the glass and alcohol that was indeed spilled and broken.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are we going?” Seungcheol questions as Cassie turns the corner. 

 “We’re meeting up with Yoongi and the guys.” 

 “Yoongi?” He questions. 

 “My partner.” Cassie is lost in thought as how she’s supposed to handle this situation. Calling Seungcheol by his name the entire time they’re in front of the others will get embarrassing, but calling him One might give too much away. Though, Cassie has pretty much decided she trusts Nine-Seven and Yoongi with her life. Then there’s the matter of Yoongi’s forward advances while Seungcheol is around. She doesn’t know if it’d be rude to tell Yoongi to stop because her ex boyfriend she might still love is with her now, or if it’d be rude to ask Seungcheol to pretend they’re nothing more than friends and to endure Yoongi’s comments and actions. 

 “Partner!?” Seungcheol exclaims. 

 “I’m a bodyguard, but I work as a pair.”  She explains nonchalantly. 

 “Well why does it have to be a guy?” He grumbles, still childish at heart. She really has missed him so much. 

 “I was the only girl in The Agency too, One. What’s your point?” 

 “My point is I don’t like you being so close to other guys.” 

 “We aren’t dating.” Cassie looks at him with surprise. Did he think they still were? 

 “I figured after the bar-” Seungcheol backtracks. 

 “I need some time to figure this out, Cheol.” She pulls into the parking garage of the hotel Yoongi sent the address to. “We’re here. They’re on the first floor.” 

 “They afraid of heights?” Seungcheol laughs, collecting their bags. 

 “I imagine Yoongi thought more along the lines of, easier to escape and get out if there’s a mysterious fire set.” Cassie talks as she walks, the need to hurry being more present as she thinks of whether Elena is still alive. “When we get to the room, I’m going to start calling you Choi. Don’t use numbers.” 

 “I’ve been undercover before, Dame.” Seungcheol chuckles, ruffling her hair. 

 “My last name is Soot now. Use that.” She misses the look he gives her as she walks up to the door. “Ready?” 

 “As much as ever.” Seungcheol plays with his hoodie strings. She counts to three and opens the door. 

“Ten?” Seungcheol says breathily, like he’s seeing a ghost in the flesh. Minghao sits in a hotel chair, shoulder being rebandaged by Yugyeom. He looks up at Seungcheol, and pales. 

 “Fuck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINGHAO HOW MANY LIES ARE YOU GOING TO TELL YOU LITTLE BITCH  
> also plz feel better


	9. Act My Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not joking, it's FUCKED up and C O N F U S I N G :D  
> just when you thought you had it all figured out maybe?

“One, I didn’t think I’d ever run into you again.” Minghao tries to stand, but Yugyeom pushes him back onto the chair firmly.

“I’m not done fixing your shoulder.” He grumbles.

“What’s with the new names?” Yoongi asks, eating an apple on one of the hotel beds as Jeongguk takes a nap with his head in the older’s lap.

“It’s not something anyone else would understand.” Minghao says.

“Give us some credit, kid.” Yoongi gets defensive.

“Wait, Ten? You said he disappeared with Four.” Cassie says confusedly. Minghao sighs and pushes Yugyeom to the side, ignoring his protests.

“Cassie,” he steps closer. “We’ve never properly met. I’m Ten.”

 “You and IX have never met before?” Seungcheol asks, looking between the two.

 “Not that you’d know, _One_. Lower ranks don’t often spend time with higher ones.” There’s a bitterness in Minghao’s tone that seems to be more than just contempt for his low ranking.

“But - you were best friends with Four.”

“Where is Four?” Cassie asks excitedly. “You guys ran away together, right? I’ve never met him either, to be honest.” Minghao looks at her with disdain and despair.

“Jun was Four, Cassie.” She feels sick, another brother fallen and barely anyone to remember him.

“Was?” Seungcheol’s voice shakes.

“Was.” Minghao turns his back to them.

“I’m so sorry, Ten.” Cassie tries to touch him, but he moves away.

“You don’t have to call my number. There’s nothing at The Agency for me anymore. Jun is dead.”

 “What the fuck is going on?” Yoongi shouts frustratedly, waking Jeongguk.

 “Cass?” The boy asks sleepily, lifting his head. “You made it! I was worried.”

 “Did you rest well, Jeongguk?” Cassie smiles. Seungcheol elbows her; she glares at him. “Why did you leave? You and Jun.”

 “I left. Just me.” Minghao growls. “The Agency is fucked. How can you live by their stupid codes? They don’t even care about the fucking Numbers!” Minghao yells. Bam Bam tries to calm him down, but he doesn’t even know what’s going on so he’s all but thrown to the side.

 “Quiet down, Minghao.” Yugyeom says firmly, like the leader he is.   
  
“Shut up, Yugyeom.” Minghao says offhandedly. Yugyeom shakes his head.

“Lately, I don’t know who you’re trying to be.” Yugyeom has the final word and goes to comfort Bam Bam, pouting over the poor treatment from his friend.

 “What do you mean by The Agency being fucked?” Seungcheol asks. He’s more invested in this than anyone. The only one in their group that hasn’t officially left. The Agency is all Seungcheol knows.

 “Four died the same night as Nine, but people only heard about Nine. The big calamity was about _her_.” Minghao points at Cassie accusatorily. “Four was covered up. There was some bullshit about him taking a vacation and then everything fell apart anyway. I guess the final word was he ran away with me.” Minghao wipes at his eyes. “Jun was dead weeks before I ever ran away.”

 “Whoa, whoa! Doesn’t this sound like a giant conspiracy?” Cassie chimes in. “Who set the fire? It sounds like it was pushed on me for a reason.”

 “Are you saying Nine wasn’t your fault?” Seungcheol frowns at Cassie.

 “No, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying there’s a bigger picture.”

 “I don’t want any part of this shit anymore.” Minghao whispers. “The Agency took us in, and we lived for it. Even if they separated Jun from me, we found ways. I never knew they’d take him from me for good.”

 “I thought you said Jiho took you in.” Cassie questions. Minghao turns to look at her with surprise.

 “You’re a Numeral now.” Minghao says, like a question is lying underneath.

 “I was, before I ran away, yes.” She pauses, evaluating Seungcheol’s and Minghao’s expressions. They both look shocked.

 “Cass, do you know what number is above the highest ranking Numeral?” Seungcheol asks.

 “Well, there isn’t one.” She had never been taught, had never heard of a higher number.

 “You never met Zero?”

 “Of course, they’ve been trying to get rid of her somehow. She’s right. There was no mistake in her being in charge that night, in the blame pushed on her and the promotion to make it look worse.” Minghao says. “I’d bet the only thing they didn’t expect is a Numeral running away. They could count on Numbers, but a Numeral has a higher duty. They never thought you wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

 “Wait, who’s Zero?” Cassie asks, just as the room hears a loud explosion.

 “Shit!” Yoongi yells, grabbing Jeongguk and pushing him to his feet. Yugyeom holds Bam Bam’s hand as the group runs out into the hallway. Cassie and Seungcheol run with Minghao, still shirtless and half bandaged. The hallway is filled with smoke, and Cassie hears Yoongi shout for everyone to get on the floor and cover their mouth with something. Cassie looks back at Minghao, quickly taking off her shirt and handing it to him. Seungcheol scowls as Minghao blushes, but there’s no time to think. They need to get everyone out. Everyone. Cassie pokes Seungcheol in front of her, motioning like in the old days that she’s staying behind. He motions back that he’s coming with her and she smiles. Numbers through and through. She turns to Minghao, squinting through the thickening smoke.

“One and I will make sure the other guests get out of the hotel safely. Tell the others no matter what happens, don’t come looking for us. Just take them and go.” Minghao looks torn, but then nods and keeps moving. Cassie signs for Seungcheol to take the rest of the floor as she runs up the stairs. She gets quite a few people out of their rooms, terrified but grateful to see her - even if she does have no shirt on, before she runs into the man with the gas mask. The last thing she remembers is a struggle and a sharp pinch in the neck.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol runs out of the hotel, breathing hard and sweating heavy to meet up with the guys standing a good ways away from the hotel. He couldn’t find Cassie in the end, but trusts that she knows what she’s doing.

“Where’s Soot?” Yoongi glares at him.

 “Who?” Seungcheol still isn’t used to the name.

“Cassie, dumbass. Where is she?” Seungcheol looks as the other guys stare at him with expecting eyes. “You fucking asshole.” Yoongi swings at him, but Jeongguk holds him back.

“Hyung! Stop! It’s not his fault.”

 “Like hell it isn’t! She’s the main target of the jerks chasing after us and you let her out of your sight? Are you insane?” He keeps trying to swing at Seungcheol, standing shell shocked. Jeongguk wrestles him to the ground.

“Did you see where she went?” Yugeom steps in.

“She just went up.” Seungcheol answers. “She’s done stuff like this a million times. She’s fine.”

“I want to believe you.” Yugyeom says, worried as ever. The hotel is cleared out, and cleaned up by the fire brigade. Before they leave, Minghao hurriedly asks if they really made sure everyone was cleared out. The firefighters look kind of offended that some guy would think they’d just leave someone behind, but just say no and take off.

“They didn’t find her inside.” Minghao runs over, wincing and holding his shoulder.

 “I told you to let me finish bandaging it asshole!” Yugyeom hits his other side lightly.

 “I’ll kill you.” Yoongi yells from under Jeongguk. “Let me go!”

 “She probably just went somewhere! Maybe she found where her friend is or something. Cassie wouldn’t - she wouldn’t just-” Seungcheol shakes his head at himself, panicked in his thoughts.

“Oh my god, is she dead?” Bam Bam whines.

“No, Bam.” Yugyeom says. “There’s no way.”

A phone rings. Everyone starts searching through their pockets, Minghao answers it once he finds his.

 “What do you want?” He growls into the receiver. “I’m done with you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, but I don’t think you are, Ten.” Jaehyo smiles as he speaks. Cassie is handcuffed to something in the room, but she can’t see what it is anyway because of the blindfold. She opts to act like she’s still unconscious and listen to the conversation. “If you bring all your little friends to the location I tell you in twenty four hours, Cassie might stay alive.” He laughs. “Twenty four hours, or I’m sending her pretty little head in a box for you post haste.” He hangs up, and walks over to Cassie. “I know you’re awake.” He takes her blindfold off, but she’s still gagged. Cassie opens her eyes slowly. They’re in some kind of office, she’s stuck under a large wooden desk.

“I can practically see the question in your eyes, dear. I’m doing this precisely because you even have to ask why.” Jaehyo sighs. “Honestly, how can you call yourself a Numeral? You should know the people you work with.” Jaehyo smiles as he walks out from behind the desk, and away from Cassie’s line of sight. She hears a door open, but not close. She waits. “You don’t have to worry about escaping. _I’m_ not keeping you. Someone will come to pick you up in a few minutes, long before your friends ever get here.” The door closes. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She doesn’t have much time. She didn’t hear anything about Elena, and that’s definitely not good news.  She tries moving her legs out from under the desk, and succeeds. Still, it doesn’t do her much good. All she can do is move around the desk chair covering her space. She tries it, bashing it against the desk to see if anything might fall but has no luck. She tries to stretch her body upwards but the cuffs holding her arms above her head are too constricting. She’s stuck. She tries to figure out what Jaehyo was talking about, why he’s doing any of this. Was he a part of the agency? Is he Zero? She hopes the others are okay. She hears the door open again, and level footsteps. A pair of thin legs come to her side of the desk and she tries to kick at them hard enough to have them give out, but the angle is wrong and she manages to barely tap the mystery person’s leg.

“What the fuck?” A familiar voice says from above. She can’t place where she’s heard it before. She watches the legs bend, and then a face comes into view. He looks surprised. His cat-like eyes opening further, and his lips forming an ‘o’. “Miss Soot, what are you doing under my desk?” She laughs.

“You know, just hanging out.” She moves her arms to emphasize her predicament.

“What the fuck.” She hears him whisper again.

“Um, Mr. Woo. That is your name, right?” She clears her throat, maybe it’s time to sweet talk. “Do you think you could help me out?”

“Well the thing is, I don’t know where the key for those handcuffs are.” Her heart sinks. Is he not the person coming to pick her up? “What’s this?” He mutters. She hears a noise like metal falling. “I found the key.”

“Oh, good. Could you give it to me?”

“How am I supposed to know there isn’t a reason for you being under there? What if you try to kill me?” She hears him gasp, and then he’s bending with the key in hand. “We have to go.”

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Cassie asks, rubbing at her newly freed wrists. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I know who you are, and we have somewhere to be. Follow me.” The man walks quickly out of the office, Cassie stands and notices she still doesn’t have a shirt. He pokes his head back in. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t have a shirt.” She gestures to her breasts. He looks away quickly, taking off his dress jacket and handing it to her. She admires the nice material against her skin and thanks him. Somehow he doesn’t feel like the villain here.

“How did you end up in my office?” They walk out of the club, Cassie suddenly recognizing her location. She had never been in the owner’s office before today.

“Someone knocked me out and put me under there.” Cassie answers.

“Did they,” he hesitates.

“What, Mr.Woo?” She’s concerned about the look on his face. He looks extremely uncomfortable.

“You can call me Jiho, or Zero. Whichever you prefer.” He mutters, as he opens the passenger side of a very nice car and gestures for her to get in. She obliges.

“Zero?” She questions. “You’re Zero?”

“The one and only. Didn’t you know? You’re a Numeral, after all.”

“So everyone keeps telling me.” Cassie says with chagrin. “You know me then?”

“You’re IX, or The Woman of The Agency.” He smiles, somewhat like a proud father.

“I’m just Cassie Soot now.” She looks out the window. “Where are we going?”

“I wonder.”

“You don’t know?”

 “The note just said an address and ‘Hurry, take the girl with you or she dies.’”

 “How are you so calm?” Cassie exclaims. This is probably about Elena. She’s so confused about this Zero character. He’s much different from the man on stage, he makes her want to giggle instead of shiver.

 “I’ve established the top secret agency of the country?” Jiho answers nonchalantly.

“What?” Cassie can’t believe what she’s hearing.

 “I made The Agency.” How in the world is this fool the owner of The Agency? Suddenly, Cassie thinks she might still be dreaming from when she got knocked out. She pinches herself.

 “Ow.”

 “Well what did you do that for?” He questions, turning sharply into a junkyard.

 “I -” she stops her train of thought. In front of where they’ve parked are Elena’s jeans, with her legs still in them. Cassie screams, scrambling out of the car door.  The cut isn't clean, more like jagged. She would have suffered.

“Maybe I wasn’t fast enough, hm?” Jiho’s tone has changed completely. He sounds like the man on stage. She looks at him. His expression has turned to something dangerous. He grins at her like a madman. “How did you like my acting?”

“Why did you do this to her?” Cassie can’t look at her anymore. She stands and walks up closer to him.

“Why? I wonder.” He taps his chin, looking up at the sky like he’s thinking about it. He walks calmly around the car and sits on the hood. Cassie stays where she is, staring at him. “Maybe I just didn’t like her?”

“Stop with the games.” Cassie’s voice shakes.

“No. I don’t think you get to say that. I think it’s time for you to answer some questions.” He reaches into his shirt, taking out a gun and pointing at her. He cocks it, and shows that the safety is off before he looks back at her, eyes from the ground up and his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. “I think you’d better have the right answers.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We can’t go to him.” Minghao argues. “You don’t know what he’s like. She’s probably not even there.”

“We can’t just assume she isn’t there! If she is and we don’t go, he’ll kill her!” Bam Bam argues.

“Either way, we have to go.” Jeongguk says.

“He’s going to kill her whether we go or not!” Minghao shouts. “The only difference if we go is we’ll be dead too. Have some fucking common sense.”

“Isn’t this exactly like what she did to Four and Nine? Are you going to be like her now?” Seungcheol challenges him.

“You’re a fucking idiot, One. You know that?” Seungcheol comes at him, butting his head against the others.

“Say that again, Ten. There’s nine Numbers between us.”

“No, there’s only seven.” Minghao spits at him. The two end up on the floor, brawling. Yoongi sighs, exasperated.

“We have twenty-four hours, and they’re having a fight over who’s dick is bigger. Soot’s gonna die one way or another.”

“Hyung, this is about respect.” Jeongguk corrects him, watching the two roll around on the ground with their fists locked.

“ _This_ is two grown men rolling around on the floor over how high they rank, aka how big their dicks are. Trust me, Kookie. These two never graduated from Mental Age Past 16 High.” He ruffles Jeongguk’s hair.

“What are we going to do?” Yugyeom asks. “We have to go.”

 “I was the one saying that in the first place. We could have already been there if not for these two.” He points at Minghao and Seungcheol. “I say let’s leave without them.”

 “I’m not leaving Minghao.” Yugyeom says.

“Your whole brotherhood shit is cute, but a life is on the line here.” Yoongi argues.

 “So is his if we split up. We’re taking him.”

 “Whatever.” Yoongi scowls, standing and walking over to the ball of limbs on the ground. “Now listen up, assholes. We can all go together and figure this shit out, or - I go by myself, you can compare dicks all you want and I get the girl.” Seungcheol shoots up at that.

“Who said she’s interested in you?”

 “My tongue in her mouth.”

“What? But, we dated.” Seungcheol looks like a hurt puppy.

 “Yeah? News flash, kid. You broke up too, and I’m charming as hell.”

 “If anyone is getting the girl, it’s the guy who took a bullet for her.” Minghao gets up to argue.

 “How about the only normal guy here?” Yugyeom laughs.

 “Yugie, that means you got me and Bam as competition at least.” Jeongguk grins.

 “You didn’t seem interested.”

 “I’m not.” Bam Bam chimes in. “She’s not my type.”

 “She’s mine.” Jeongguk tells Yugyeom. The two lock eyes, but Jeongguk breaks out in laughter not long after. “I don’t like her like that though.”

 “Oi, Kookie! You should be rooting for your hyung!” Yoongi scolds.

 “I think me and Bam are rooting for Cassie overall.” The two laugh together, and then Minghao gets another call.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is Ten?”

“I don’t know.” Cassie says, levelheaded. The gun doesn’t scare her, she’s been in worse situations. She can’t give away the others. She’ll go down alone this time. She’ll make sure of it.

“I don’t think I believe you.” He shoots the ground in front of her, but Cassie barely flinches. He watches her, eyes analyzing everything. “Maybe I’m doing this wrong, hmm?” He grabs her by the hair, and drags her into the warehouse in front of them - throwing her on the ground in front of him. She opens her eyes to see the rest of Elena’s lifeless corpse, rigid and covered in insects. She screams. Jiho takes the corpse by the arm, taking Cassie by the hair again and dragging both back out into the sunlight. He throws Elena’s corpse in front of the car’s hood and then bends Cassie over the side to look straight at it. “So, IX. Tell me. How do you like it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Elena


	10. Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter than any other chapter, but there's a reason for it   
> sorrie it's been long

“Gotta admit, from behind might not be my favorite position.” Cassie struggles to get out, the pressure of her chest against the car intense and suffocating. Still, she refuses to die pathetically. If she’s going to die, it’s going to be with a witty joke. Jiho scoffs behind her, pressing her further and leaning in with his lips to her ear. 

“How do you like seeing someone so dear taken from you? How do you like knowing that this is all because of you?” He growls. She savors her breaths, her ribcage feeling like an aerosol can ready to implode. 

 “Why?” She’d at least like some answers for the afterlife. She’ll pop them like a snack on her way to the pearly gates, or wherever. He pulls her back, Cassie crying out in pain, and slams her down harshly on the hood once more. 

 “How can you fucking _ask_ that?” Cassie feels something cold and hard dig into her shoulder blades. “Should I shoot you? Like Ten was supposed to?” He laughs under his breath. “Stupid bastard. I would have killed him if I didn’t love him so damn much.” Cassie is about to ask what he means by that, since it surely doesn’t seem Minghao is loved by the tyrant, when the sound of the gunshot shocks her. Her body coils, waiting for the pain as her ears ring. She feels Jiho slump against her, breathing heavy, and then a familiar voice. 

“Jiho!” The voice screams. “You fucking idiot!” The sound of bodies hitting the dirt path behind her. She turns, spotting Jiho holding onto his side and leaning back against the car. He’s grinning like before, but he’s paler than ever. She gets up, turning around. At the beginning of the path, Minghao has tackled Yoongi to the ground and is aimlessly punching. Jeongguk tries to separate them, with Yugyeom trying to help and keep Bam Bam back at the same time.  Everything seems to be in slow motion, like one of those video games where you have to make a big choice and the time pauses. Seungcheol stares between her, a gun thrown to the side a few feet ahead, and Jiho with abject horror. She takes a breath, time seemingly returning to normal and she falls to Jiho’s side - applying pressure on his wound as he hisses. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He grits through his teeth.

“Zero!” Seungcheol is at their side, lifting the man up by a free arm. “What happened here?” He looks torn, unsure of what side he’s supposed to take. Cassie doesn’t really know if there is a side. All she really got out of this experience so far is mortifying grief for her best friend, and a subconscious understanding that something is so twisted even the other side doesn’t know what they’re fighting for. Jiho still doesn’t seem like a villain, the cruel antagonist seeming more like a role than the man who let her out of her cuffs. She ignores the aching in her heart, avoids looking at the halves of Elena as she passes, and helps Seungcheol throw the wounded man into the back of the truck. 

 “Let’s go.” Her voice sounds unreal, like something she’s never heard before. She doesn’t know how loud she said it, but the boys on the ground stop fighting. Everyone is staring at her, unmoving like she’s a lion ready to pounce. “What are you all staring at? Get in the car. We have to take him to the hospital.” She doesn’t wait for an answer, just gets in the passenger seat and waits. Yoongi gets into the driver’s seat, glancing at her once before starting the engine. 

 “Soot-” he starts. 

“Don’t, Yoongi. Just drive.” She stares out her window, running through images of everything Elena and her had gone through together; leaving their families to chase dreams, losing jobs, bad breakups, even rehab on Elena’s side. One thing they’d never done together, was go to a funeral. Now they’d be there, but not together. Cassie isn’t the type to want to die, but god what she would give for her to be alive. She swallows the lump in her throat, telling herself there’ll be time to grieve when she’s sure no one else will die in this mess. “There’s something wrong in all of this.” She mutters to herself. 

 “You think?” Yoongi scoffs. “Why are you saving this asshole? You and Minghao.” 

 “Minghao?” She looks at Yoongi in surprise. 

 “Yeah, he tackled me to the fucking ground when I shot him. Don’t know how I missed so bad. I think I was scared I’d hit you instead.” The hospital is in view, too many visits in too little days. 

 “Why did he stop you?” Cassie whispers, running over everything in her head. 

 

_ ‘We’ve never properly met. I’m Ten.’_

_ ‘Jiho, he picked us up.’ _

_ ‘Jun wouldn’t sabotage Jiho, he loved him like family.’ _

_ ‘Jun was Four, Cassie.’ _

**_‘How do you like seeing someone so dear taken from you?’_ **

**_‘I would have killed him if I didn’t love him so damn much.’_ **

It starts to come together. Cassie shudders, looking back through the rear window at the mess of boys in the truck bed with Jiho hanging on for dear life with a scowl. “He thinks I killed Four.”

 Yoongi puts the car in park, the truck stopped at the drop off of the ER. “What are you muttering about?” Cassie doesn’t answer, she jumps out of the truck and starts helping the boys get Jiho into the hospital. She watches the older man, sweat pouring down his face from the pain and eyes ready to roll back. The wound is bad. Seungcheol and Minghao look worried. One with the eyes of a loyal soldier, and the other with the eyes of a son. The doctors take him immediately to operate, flocking like seagulls to a piece of bread as they bring him through the door. The hallway outside they all wait in is silent, the atmosphere heavy. No one knows what to say, what to bring up first. It’s no time for jokes. Cassie stares at the ceiling of the titan building, wondering what the hell happened to make her life this complicated and how much of it she missed. Yoongi sits to one side of her, twiddling his thumbs with nerves. Seungcheol and Minghao whisper across from her, giving soft smiles once in awhile in comfort. Jeongguk runs his hand through Bam Bam’s hair as he sleeps against his chest. She feels a hand in her own, linking fingers. She doesn’t look to see whose it is, keeping her eyes on the ceiling. 

 “It was you who said it.” Yugyeom whispers on the other side of her, the hand inside hers squeezing in tune with his words. “Forgive yourself, or you’ll just be a worthless mopey leader.” 

 “What leader?” Cassie chuckles. “I let my team die.” 

 “This sounds familiar.” Yugyeom says, his voice so soft it sounds like the lights above her buzzing. 

 “No, Yugyeom.” She sighs. “You worried about letting your member get hurt. I let two Numbers die, and then my best friend. Conscious decisions too.” 

 “It felt like Jeongguk and Minghao died to _me_.” Yugyeom lets go of her hand, shifting away from her. She feels a twinge of regret. Still, all of his people are accounted for and she has two graves to add to her count. The doors open, a surgeon coming out. He asks who’s the one responsible for the patient, and Cassie stands. 

 “He’s going to be alright. He’s still unconscious from the surgery, but you’re welcome to sit in with him for as long as you like.” 

 “Thank you, doctor.” Cassie doesn’t turn around to face the others. She doesn’t know how to face anyone right now. She walks through the doors to sit by Jiho’s side, as long as it takes. 

 

* * *

 

 

Half of the group has gone back to the junkyard, to recover Elena’s body and cremate it like she would have wanted. Cassie doesn’t let herself feel the weight of the situation in its entirety. She feels heavy. She feels not like herself, but it’s nothing to what she’ll be feeling at the end of it all. The world feels upside down. Yoongi almost winked at her as he walked away, to his truck, but stopped himself when he looked at her face. Yugyeom looks like he pities her. Bam Bam and Jeongguk can’t look at her at all. She’s scared of the chaos inside herself, and inside her group, and how it’s spreading to her past - or really, it all started from there. The scene is almost like the one with Jeongguk, except Minghao is asleep with Seungcheol on the couch in the back and Cassie is staring at this man’s face. This man who seems to be caught in the chaos as much as she. This man who might have killed her best friend, and she might have to forgive. She stares, she could draw every line of his face at this point if someone gave her a pad and pencil. He opens his eyes slowly, turning to look at her. He frowns. 

 “I know I’m probably not who you wanted to see here.” Cassie whispers. She doesn’t want to wake the others yet. She has things to talk about. 

“I dreamt he was still alive.” Jiho’s voice is hoarse. He smiles slightly. “Dreamt he was making fun of my height, just like he used to.” 

 “Four?” Cassie asks. 

 “Jun.” He corrects. “His name was Jun.” 

 “You think I killed him.” He glares at her. 

 “Are you saying you didn’t kill Nine either?” 

 “I don’t know anymore.” Cassie admits. “Never knew things would get this fucked joining an agency.” 

 “I know you set that fire.” He doesn’t look at her, but the anger in his tone is clear enough without his emotive eyes. Cassie is genuinely shocked. 

 “What?”

 Jiho laughs, coughing and touching his side lightly afterwards. “Do you know how I know?” 

Cassie shakes her head. She didn’t do it. She couldn’t have, and yet she’s doubting what she’s known all these years. There’s so much proving her wrong already. “He told me.” 

 “Who?” Cassie stands, the chair falling back. Minghao and Seungcheol snap awake, looking around. 

 “Nine. He’s alive.” Jiho looks right into her eyes, smiling that grin from before. It chills her to the core. “He saw you.” Cassie feels her legs go weak, shaking under her. Seungcheol tries to jump to catch her, but Minghao gets to her first. His hand is at her throat, gripping tightly. Tears spill from his eyes. 

 “You set the fire?” Minghao asks, lips trembling and hand gripping tighter. Cassie hears Jiho laughing all around her. Seungcheol just stares at the pair on the floor. His eyes give away that he doesn’t exactly mind her position right now, that he’s already blaming her too. Her vision starts to black out, but Minghao suddenly lets go. “Hyung.” 

“Minghao,” Jiho greets him with a tight hug, struggling to sit up in his bed.

 “I’ll do it this time.” Minghao cries into his mentor’s shoulder. “I’ll kill her.” 

 Cassie stays on the floor, eyes wide and chest heaving. She looks at Seungcheol. 

 “Cassie.” She can’t tell if it’s endearment or insult now. “What did you do?” 

 “I don’t know anymore.” She answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow cassie is a sad spegetti


	11. Fool's Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces, people out of their mind, and can heartache be replaced?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a long time  
> i've had half of this thing in my drafts forever  
> decided to finally finish  
> another chapter will be up later today
> 
> it's time to finish this damn thing
> 
> enjoy!

Cassie lies on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as the hospital room around her is in commotion. She’s detached. She doesn’t know how to be inside her own life anymore when nothing makes sense. In just one week, everything has come undone or been obliterated. Her best friend is dead. People she thought were dead, blamed herself every day of her life for, are alive. She started the fire? She started the fire. The sentence repeats over and over in her mind, the only thing taking up space in her heavy heart anymore. Nine is alive. She started the fire. Slowly, she starts to laugh. It’s soft, nothing more than a chuckle that maybe sounds more like a cough. No one is paying attention until it gets louder and becomes something hysterical. She’s grabbing her sides from the lack of air, tears welling in the corners of her eyes from the intensity. Seungcheol runs to her side, crouching and trying to get her up but she pushes him away and continues to roll on the floor with her cackling. Jiho stares with amusement, while Minghao looks hostile. 

“Cassie, what are you doing?” Seungcheol yells, hands in his hair like that’s going to help somehow. 

“She’s finally broken.” Jiho purrs. “This is even better than we had planned.”

“Isn’t this just pathetic?” Minghao scowls, looking away from the brunette on the floor. 

Cassie stops abruptly, hiding leftover chuckles under her breath. She stands, almost robotically and walks up to Jiho with a radiant smile. The other two watch her in disbelief, not knowing what to do. She looks into his eyes, not dropping one corner of her pouty lips. “Can you walk?” It’s her turn to purr, more like a lion than a house cat. She could tear him to shreds right now if she wanted, but the feeling hasn’t left her even after seeing Elena torn in two on a junkyard floor. He doesn’t feel like the bad guy here, there’s something missing - like everyone is just tangled and spun all around in a web with the spider hiding in the shadows.

“I mean, the doctor didn’t exactly recommend it.” Jiho jokes.

“Yeah? I’m the doctor now. Get up.” Cassie tugs at his arm aggressively, ignoring the pained groans of the older man. Minghao is at his side, trying to break Cassie’s grip but she’s too focused. She was one of the best Numbers for a reason.

“Let go of him.” Minghao growls at her. A wolf to a lion, and lately they’ve both lost their pack. Cassie can’t even be mad at him; she started the fire.

“You’re doing a bad job at making me.” She laughs at him. His grip on her arm gets rougher, it actually starts to hurt.

“I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

“You know to kill me you’re gonna have to hurt me, right?”

“I don’t want to kill you.” Minghao grumbles, letting go of her arm and looking away. “I don’t think I even can.” 

“Why?” Cassie hasn’t lost even a little of her focus. Jiho has stopped struggling, and started getting up. His gown makes him look thinner than he already was. He doesn’t look at Minghao, she imagines he’s probably hurt by Minghao’s refusal to do what he’s been trying to all along.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Minghao sits back down on the couch, head in his hands.

“How cute.” Jiho drawls. “What is this? Stockholm syndrome? She killed your fucking brother.”

Cassie twists Jiho’s arm behind him, he whines.

“We don’t know that.” Minghao says softly.

Jiho snorts. “Excuse me? Did you not hear what I just said? Nine told me himself.”

“How do you know he’s not the one lying? Anyone can tell Cassie doesn’t remember anything about it at all. I - I don’t believe she’d do such a thing!” Minghao stands, his hand gestures getting assertive and panicky. Cassie can’t tell if he’s trying to convince himself or the others. Seungcheol hasn’t said a word, just standing in the corner looking shell shocked.

“Jun is dead, Minghao.” Jiho tries to rip out of Cassie’s grasp but she holds him firmly in place.

“Let him go, Cassie. Just for now at least. We need to talk this out. We need to get some kind of truth.” Minghao looks at her with sad eyes. She lets go, inside some kind of hope blossoms. Hope that her friend is alive, that she wasn’t the cause of Minghao’s friend dying - she wants to get rid of the blame she’s carried all her life. She longs for it. It’s the least life can do for her when it’s taken this much already.

“I told you the truth.” Jiho is all but baring his teeth. “Why are you doubting me? Why are you picking some girl you met just weeks ago over the man who gave you life?” Jiho is yelling. He’s emotional, hurt badly by Minghao’s words.

“You didn’t even care when Jun died.” Minghao spits at him, literally spits at him - the saliva landing on the other’s cheek. Jiho wipes it, grimacing.

“I didn’t care?” He scoffs. Cassie sees something in his eyes, he might be acting angry but there’s a raw kind of pain in this man. That’s why she can’t see him as the spider. He’s just the web. “Why do you think I named the club Four?” His voice breaks at the end. Jiho stares at the ground, as Minghao stares at him. Jiho’s shoulders shake. Cassie wants to reach out and comfort him somehow, but she’s the last person who can do that.

“Y-you didn’t.” Minghao shakes his head. “You didn’t care. I came to you in pieces, expecting you to break as much as me and I remember what you told me. You said -”

“Numbers die.” Jiho finishes for him. Minghao seethes in place, they’re only about a foot apart but they don’t dare get closer.

“Do you think that sounds like someone caring? You didn’t even use his name.”

“I would have named the club Jun if I fucking could, if it didn’t ruin things. I said that because I didn’t know how else to deal with it, you idiot. You and Jun, you were the only ones to ever see me as Jiho. Zero, Zico. I made up names to hide myself, and then I opened an organization for others to do the same.” 

“We always thought we were a nuisance!” Minghao yells. “Jun died trying to impress  _ you _ !” Minghao runs at him, tackling the man to the floor. Jiho yells, his wound is still fresh. Thankfully nothing reopens. Minghao throws punches at him, left and right. They’re both sobbing.

“What if Four isn’t dead?” Seungcheol speaks up.

“What the fuck are you saying?” Jiho looks at him from under Minghao. Minghao glares at him as well.

“Yeah, why are you saying that?”

Cassie looks at Seungcheol, who looks back at her and worries his lip. “How did you find out Nine is alive?” 

“He came to me.” Minghao gets off Jiho, who stands and dusts off his knees.

“You think he just left Four in that fire?” Seungcheol sounds confident, like he knows something everyone else doesn’t. Cassie becomes suspicious of him, but mostly hopeful he’s right. If two people she thought were dead because of her aren’t, then what does that mean for her? She could come back to the agency. She could see her friends again. She almost starts to smile, when Elena’s corpse strolls into her thoughts. That won’t change. Shit.

“No.” Jiho answers.

“Jun- Jun might be alive?” Minghao sits on the floor, hands splayed out. “My brother could be alive?”

“It isn’t a guarantee.” Seungcheol says softly, eyes drooping in sorrow and then glancing up to Cassie. “But there’s a good chance.” Minghao stands up, scrambling over to Jiho. He grabs his shoulders.

“Where is Nine?” 

“I don’t know. He told me he didn’t want to be a Number anymore since he was considered dead anyway, so I don’t control him. He just comes to me sometimes. I don’t know where he is otherwise.” Jiho shook his head, eyes cast off with his own hope. Everyone had people to lose here, no one wanted to lose them all over again - and no one wanted to hear they were really gone either. If Nine, if Mingyu, is alive - then Cassie didn’t kill him. She couldn’t have known about Four even if he was there. She doesn’t remember starting the fire, so she’ll live like she didn’t. She’ll live like she has been, for Elena and for her own sanity. She left her past behind, why bring it back now? Seungcheol stands next to her, cooing and trying to make sure she’s okay. She swats his hands away, not in an affectionate mood.

“I think I need some air. Let’s figure this out in a second.”

* * *

 

Cassie exits the hospital. She stands outside, looking up at the sky and barely making out the stars in the city light pollution. “If you weren’t dead, you couldn’t have come to see me too?” She smiles sadly, already knowing what the answer to her question would be if he had heard her. ‘You left me.’ She was guilty at least of that.

“What would you be able to say to me if I did?” A familiar voice comes from behind. Her breath stalls, her body goes rigid as she tries to discern whether she’s really off her rocker or she heard that. She wishes she took someone with her. She doesn’t want to turn around, the spot behind her being empty would hurt too much. It was his voice. She’d never forget it as long as she lived. “I’m sorry?” She turns around quickly, like ripping off a band-aid, and there he is. She gasps involuntarily, blocking off a sob that threatened her throat for a mere second. No right to cry, not in front of him. He smiles at her, the same smile from all those years they’d run around bragging about their field scores. He’d whine when hers were higher, but buy her a cake the next time she got first place in the mission drill anyway. He was taller, a grown man compared to when she last saw him at the awkward age of eighteen. She spent nights crushing herself over the thought of him never growing up, and here he was. She couldn’t help laughing, an almost drowned out chuckle and a lopsided smile. 

“I get the chance, and I don’t really know.” She answers him. “I missed you so fucking much.” She lets a tear fall, disappointed in the amount she’s been crying lately. She needs Yoongi to talk some sense into her all over again. Her mind goes haywire as she watches him step towards her calmly, ‘noodle legs’ she hears younger Cassie say in her memories, and as she looks up at him standing right in front of her - she gives into the arms he wraps around her shaking frame. “I didn’t realize I was so weak.” She tries to joke again, her favorite defense mechanism.

“You’ve become stronger than ever.” Mingyu sighs, his nose brushing the top of her hair. More tears escape her eyes at the domesticity of it, at the absurdity of him being here and not trying to kill her. “I missed you so much more.” Mingyu hugs her tighter, and they just stand there with their arms around each other and the moment. Cassie’d like to make up for all the years she spent visiting a grave she knew didn’t have a body under it. She never imagined it was because he wasn’t dead.

“What the fuck?” Yoongi walks up to them, keys to the truck swinging around his finger. Jeongguk, Bam Bam, and Yugyeom stand behind him looking confused. “Who’s this jerkoff?” Mingyu lets go of her and turns around to greet the group. 

“I’m the one with all the answers.” He smiles. 

“I just want to go home.” Yugyeom grumbles.

“Oh come on, Yugie. Isn’t this fun?” Jeongguk hits him playfully on the bicep.

“We just buried a girl cut in half.” Bam Bam’s voice sounds lifeless. He has dark circles under his eyes, and they’re red from the crying he’s been doing. Everyone looks at Cassie at the mention of Elena, she can’t offer them any kind of expression or words.

“What’s everyone looking at you for?” Mingyu asks, oblivious.

“Good things only happen after all the bad.” Cassie says, wondering if she’d do this all again and find Mingyu if it meant Elena died every time. “Let’s go and show the rest of them the miracle child.” She took off towards the hospital entrance one more.

“Why the long face?” Mingyu shouts after her. She hears a collective shushing behind her shoulders. “It’s not like anyone’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is way better than Elena.   
> No worries.


	12. Change Your Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions on the rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love scribbles are starting to form shapes, or maybe even a straight line?

“Mingyu.” Seungcheol is breathless as the group walks through the hospital room door. He runs over, hugging the taller tightly before letting him go with a smile. “You have some explaining to do.” 

“Mingyu.” Jiho looks at him with those eyes that Cassie first saw at the club, terrifying and intense. “Hyejin and Hoseok.”

“Come on now, boss. Let me enjoy the moment for a second, will ya?” Mingyu smiles, an expression Cassie and Seungcheol have never seen before. Something is weird. “I’m in the room with the two people I tried to kill, after all.” He looks at Jeongguk. The latter’s eyes widen.

“That’s why-” Jeongguk starts to say softly, but isn’t able to finish his thought before Mingyu steps in.

“Ah, yeah. I made one of the most rookie mistakes Numbers are ever warned against, Team Leader. Can you believe it?” Mingyu laughs, his behavior mimicking Zico’s from just earlier. Cassie’s heart sinks. How could she think he forgave her so easily?

“What are you talking about, Nine?” Seungcheol stares at him, the entire room on edge. Zico smirks at the corner of his bed. Minghao looks at the two, hitting an unwanted realization.

“It was you.” Minghao accuses. “In the locker room, and the sniper?”

“Honestly, Ten. Why did you have to go and sit in front of her? I could have made that shot just fine without you in the way. You should thank me. I decided to aim for your shoulder.” He grins like a cheshire at the younger male. “I suppose I’ve made mistakes too. Can you blame us? We’re such low Numbers, aren’t we? We’re useless, really. No one even cares when we die.”

Cassie just barely sees Mingyu draw the gun before Yoongi is running toward him, a shot goes off. No one is hurt. Yoongi struggles for the firearm, glaring at Mingyu. “Why do you have to be so damn tall?” He grits through his teeth. Mingyu breaks out of Yoongi’s grip, taking aim once more and firing. This time, his target is hit. Blood spills, staining the bed sheets and dripping onto the clean floor. Minghao screams. Seungcheol is on top of Mingyu before he can kill anyone else. Cassie stares at the scene, detached once more. Minghao grips at his shirt, sobbing and pleading under his breath. Seungcheol and Yoongi yell out orders to each other, restraining Mingyu who’s laughing with his face pressed to the floor. Bam Bam is crying again, Yugyeom trying to get him out of the room as Jeongguk runs to Minghao. Everything is moving so fast around her, but she can’t lift a finger. She’s only snapped out of it at the sound of Yoongi screaming, gripping his arm. Mingyu hightails it out of the room, knife in hand as Seungcheol runs after him. She kneels down to look at the wound on Yoongi’s left arm, ignoring his wincing as she tears open his dress shirt.

“Soot, leave me. Go after them.” Cassie continues to try to work around the cut, the blade gone deep but thankfully not tearing anything seriously important.

“I’ve learned not to leave partners.” Cassie says with chagrin.

“For fuck’s sake, Soot. I’m going to be fine. Go find Seungcheol!” She looks at him for another second before nodding and taking off after them. She gets as far as the reception desk, finding Seungcheol leaned against a wall - unconscious. Yoongi runs in after her, immediately jumping into action and buying a water bottle from a vending machine. He sprays it over Seungcheol’s face, waiting for the boy to come to. He opens his eyes, looking directly at Cassie.

“Cass. What happened?” He rubs at his eyes and temples. “Fuck, I have such a headache.”

“I’m guessing Mr.Skyscraper knocked you out, probably hit the back of your head. He wasn’t trying to kill you.” Yoongi ponders among them.

“God, why do I suck lately?” Cassie questions, more to herself than the others. “I couldn’t do anything. I just stood there.”

“You saw someone get a hole in their head, Soot.” Yoongi reasons. She shakes her head. Seungcheol knows well, she’s seen much worse before any of this ever happened.

“Fuck. Jiho. He’s dead, isn’t he?” Cassie hits her fist at the floor. “Fuck!”

“Hard to survive something like that.” Yoongi’s voice is low. “I know every life is something, but at least he was the bad guy?”

“He wasn’t.” Cassie shakes her head again. She thinks about Minghao, still in that room, probably still tearing at the corpse like he’ll come back to life. Jeongguk won’t be able to get a hold of him. “What was it he said before-” she doesn’t finish the question, grimacing. Yoongi nods.

“Names. Hoseok and Hyejin.”

“Who are they?” Seungcheol questions.

“Hoseok?” Cassie looks Yoongi in the eyes, watching them turn dark.

“No, Soot. It’s not my Hoseok. He doesn’t know shit about all of this. Didn’t you see how shaken up he was back at the club?”

“Yoongi, look at what’s happening around us. Nothing makes sense. You don’t know what Hoseok could have done. Hyejin killed Elena. Hoseok could have distracted me, he was with me the entire time when we stepped away from the bar.”

“No!” Yoongi stands up off the floor, looking down at her. “He’s not involved. It’s someone else.”

“Yoongi. You can’t let emotions-” Yoongi grabs Cassie by the collar of her dress shirt, nostrils flaring. “Let me go.” She tries to get his hands off her. Seungcheol is up and ready to fight as well. “Cheol, let me handle this. It’s just sensitive.” She waves the other off. He stands tense at the side, not moving but watching every move. 

“Listen to me now, Soot. Jung Hoseok is not the only Hoseok in Seoul, so get it through that fucking head of yours.” He pokes at her forehead with his fingers to emphasize. “It. Isn’t. Him.” He lets go, pushing her further from him. “Let’s go get the kids.” He doesn’t look at her, still wound up, as he turns away. 

“What’s his problem?” Seungcheol whispers to Cassie.

“He doesn’t want to lose his best friend.” Cassie explains. 

“But-” Seungcheol looks at her pitifully.

“Don’t finish that sentence. Mission isn’t done. No emotions. You know the code better than me.” She walks after Yoongi, head down and lost in thought. She needs to get everything together. She needs to start taking action. She needs to end this for everyone’s sake. She meets Jeongguk outside the room, holding his cheek and wincing. She asks what happened with her eyes.

“Minghao isn’t himself. He hit me when I tried to pull him off the dead guy. Why is he so torn up about him anyway?” He grumbles. Yugyeom sits on the other side of him, brushing Bam Bam’s hair back from his eyes as he sleeps with his head on his lap. He nods at Cassie. They look so tired. They’re just normal people, she wishes they wouldn’t get caught up in it. She braces herself and walks into the room. Right away, she’s faced with Yoongi holding Minghao back. 

“You! This is your fault!” Minghao yells, arms reaching out and legs kicking at Yoongi. 

“Calm down, kid. She didn’t fire the gun.” Yoongi tries to calm him, but it doesn’t work.

“Minghao.” Cassie sighs. “If you think this is my fault, then should I blame you for Elena’s death?” She looks him in the eyes. He looks broken.

“It wasn’t me so - I - it wasn’t-” he slumps in Yoongi’s arms. His hands go up to his face, as he sobs again. Yoongi frowns. 

“I’m gonna trust you not to kill her now, and go out. You two need to talk.” He motions at Cassie to remember she has her gun, if need be. She nods. He closes the door behind him. The two look at each other, and then at Jiho’s lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry.” Cassie tries to start. Minghao walks towards her, stride with angry confidence. She’s ready to feel the impact of his hand when he grabs her by the back of her neck instead and pulls her toward him. His lips cover hers, forcing her mouth open. She tries to push him away, say this isn’t right but he pushes her back against the wall with her wrists above her. He uses one hand to go under her shirt, ignoring her squirming. She bites his lip hard enough for the skin to break through. He stops at the taste of blood, pulling back and glaring at her. Their breaths tangle, heavy panting from arousal, anger, and the lack of air.

“I love you.” Minghao looks into her eyes. The words sound weird, she doesn’t understand the timing. She starts to wonder if she fell asleep. This must all be a dream. She came back drunk, or she’s sick, and had a crazy fever dream. She’ll wake up, and Elena will be right there asking what’s wrong. She’ll wake up and everything will be back to normal. Mingyu will still be dead, but she won’t know anything about it she didn’t experience herself. She can leave everything behind. She can wake up. She pinches herself, digs her nails into her palms. “I love you.” He says again, lips moving to her neck. He sucks and licks at the skin there, and Cassie hides a moan as tears gather in her eyes. It’s not a dream, and nothing feels right. She starts to quietly cry at the thought of Elena being gone. The mission isn’t done. Emotions can’t get in the way, but wasn’t it Cassie that left the agency all those years ago? Wasn’t it Elena that took her in like she was just any other normal girl? She can let herself cry over this, can’t she? Minghao stops, looking at her like she’s some kind of rare animal. “Are - what are you crying about?”

“Everything.” She manages to get out between sobs, sinking to a squatting position. “God, what the hell is this? What has my life become?” Minghao looks frightened. He doesn’t know what to do.

“I - hey, I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to rape you. I don’t know what happened. I just-” Minghao rubs at his neck, not able to look at the girl crying in front of him. “Actually, I don’t think me saying I love you right now even makes sense. Actually, I don’t think I love you.”

“You idiot, I know that!” She chuckles through the tears. “Anyway, I killed your godfather and you killed my best friend. How are we supposed to be in a healthy relationship like that?” Minghao chuckles in return.

“I guess you’re right.” He looks at her cry, not sure what to do. “Uh, do you want me to get someone?” He starts to edge towards the door, awkward. “Yoongi?”

“No, just. Just give me a second. I want to talk to Jiho anyway.” She hits herself at the phrasing, not daring to look at Minghao’s expression after. He sighs and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. She walks over to the bed, looking at the unfortunate man laying there.

“Look at you. Look at what’s happened. You should’ve never made the agency.” Cassie laughs again through her tears, her lips tremble as she really looks at Jiho. “What is Minghao going to do now? What if Jun is really dead too? He’s lost his entire family.” She reaches out and closes the man’s eyes. “Can we bury you where Elena is? Would that be too cruel?” She thinks about it. Who really started this all? Who’s behind all the death, all the confusing secrets? The web is gone, the ones still alive can fly freely and group up on the spider they find. But who is it? She’s lost in her mind, when she feels a familiar warm hand in hers. She wipes at her eyes with the other and looks to her side.

“Are you blaming yourself again?” Yugyeom doesn’t look back, he stares at the dead man.

“Who wouldn’t?” She answers. He squeezes her hand, raising it up to his lips. Cassie feels herself blush at the gesture. He looks at her, lips still to the back of her hand.

“Me.” He smiles, she stares back.

“You don’t know -”

“I don’t need to know anything. I don’t even want to know anything. Don’t tell me. I’ve seen more than enough for my lifetime. I’m here to protect my friends, and you.” He lets their hands drop but doesn’t let go.

“I’m supposed to be protecting you.” Cassie laughs, then pouts. “Why can’t you see me as a friend too?”

“Well how do I see you as a bodyguard when you suck at your job?”

“Hey!” She snaps up to defend herself and he’s closer than before. She leans back, embarrassed.

“And I like to have my feelings in order.” He starts to lead her towards the door.

“What do you mean?” Cassie questions.

“I mean, when all of this is over - go on a date with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters left fam  
> excite


	13. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are covered up, and then uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrapping up the story muchachos

Seungcheol takes care of the body, with a heavy heart and a weighted back. The group watches as Jiho is lowered into the hospital’s cremation chambers in the morgue. Nine-Seven gathers around Minghao as he cries, whispering small condolences and warm promises to do things they know he likes. He tries to smile for them, but his grief is too strong. He waves at them to show he’s going to be okay, but the tears don’t stop. Cassie tries to avoid meeting his eyes the entire time. Yoongi rubs her shoulder with his arm across her back. Yugyeom side eyes him without Cassie noticing. They leave the hospital, a giant mess of depression. 

“Hey, I’m gonna take the guys back to the dorm for a bit. We need rest. We’re not superhuman like all of you.” Yugyeom approaches Cassie, Yoongi, and Seungcheol discussing the next plan of action.

“Alright. Take care of the Chinese kid. He’s pretty torn up. People like that don’t think straight.” Yoongi answers him, even though it was pretty clear he was giving the info to Cassie. Yugyeom glares at him.

“I’ll make sure to do that.” Yugyeom says, distress evident in his tone.

“To be honest, I don’t really want to be alone right now. Like Yoongi said, people like this don’t think straight.” Cassie admits, thinking to days Elena would find her in bed alone muttering something about Mingyu’s death and how it should have been her. Bad times.

“You can come to mine then.” Yoongi gives her a sly smile, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

“ _ No _ !” Yugyeom and Seungcheol yell at the same time, looking at each other.

“We’re partners. We should spend more time with each other.” Yoongi leans in closer to her, winking. Yugyeom pulls him back, frowning. 

“Just come over to the dorm.” Yugyeom offers. Bam Bam overhears and steps into their little circle, looking confused.

“Yugyeom, manager won’t let her in.”

“Oh. Yeah.” His shoulders fall. “I guess I’ll go.” He gives Cassie a wanting glance, hoping she’ll stop him from leaving. Cassie waves him off tiredly.

“My apartment is clean. I’ll make sure you’re comfortable, Soot.” Yoongi hooks an arm around her shoulders once more, but this time Seungcheol pulls her to his side.

“We should catch up, Cass. We have a lot to talk about, right?” Seungcheol smiles at her, and she smiles back awkwardly. She doesn’t really know what to do in this situation. Can’t she just hang out with both? She gets an idea.

“Yoongi, are you tired?” She asks casually, though she knows the question sounds suggestive since Yoongi has already made it clear what he has in mind. 

“No, we can stay up all night!” He laughs, clearly thinking he’s won. Seungcheol looks worried.

“Great. Cheol, how about you?” Seungcheol shakes his head silently. Yoongi’s smile disappears. “Let’s visit Hoseok. I think we have important things to discuss, and I want to get know him more.” She takes out her phone to call a taxi service, smiling to herself. She ignores the grumbling of the two men behind her.

“This is your fault. You come on way too strong.” Seungcheol complains to Yoongi.

“It’s you who trained her to be all business all the time.” Yoongi sighs. “Let’s just blame Hoseok when we get there.”

“Sounds good.” Seungcheol sighs, standing close to Cassie’s right side. Yoongi goes to her left.

“You guys okay?” Cassie says, putting in the address of the hospital. “It’s almost like you’re the ones who don’t want to be alone.” Cassie’s the only one that laughs. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Can’t believe you cockblocked me without even being there.” Yoongi shouts as he barrels through Hoseok’s studio apartment as soon as the door opens, tackling him back into his fold out couch and making a concerning creaking noise. Hoseok attempts to say something, but his mouth is blocked by Yoongi’s armpit. Seungcheol and Cassie walk in, shutting the door behind them and laugh at the scene. “Are you going to take responsibility? Huh?” Yoongi noogies his best friend. 

“Yes, yes. You can fuck me, just let me breathe.” Hoseok shouts back, breaking free of Yoongi’s messed up chokehold. He rubs at his nose, kicking Yoongi with his bare feet. He finally notices Cassie and his face lights up. She notices his smile looks like a heart if you look at it long enough. Adorable. He comes towards her, reaching out his arms. She hugs him, enjoying the feeling of his frame. She’d really hate for this guy to be bad.

“Who’d want to fuck you?” Yoongi with his late response, holding on to his ribs.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind.” Cassie jokes - kind of. She can’t deny the man is outstandingly sexy, and a dancer. She plays off the slight biting of her lip with a fake cough. Yoongi looks at her like he knows anyway. She shrugs. 

“Anyway, we’re here to have a heart to heart. Sit down.” Yoongi suddenly turns serious, and his body language shows his nerves. Cassie knows this is going to be hard for him, especially if the result isn’t what he’s looking for.

“What’s up?” Hoseok plops back onto his bed. “Feel free to sit down here, or you can grab the bar stools over there.” He points at the kitchen counter. Seungcheol bows and goes to grab a stool. Yoongi opts to keep standing, while Cassie sits next to Hoseok. He continues to smile at her; she continues to melt. “By the way, who’s the handsome young jock?” He eyes Seungcheol, watching the young man blush from the compliment.

“Choi Seungcheol. I’m Cassie’s boy-” Seungcheol tries to introduce himself, but Cassie jumps to and puts a hand over his mouth. Yoongi and Hoseok look at them in surprise.

“An old friend of mine. We’ve recently reunited.” She smiles charmingly, looking at Seungcheol with what she hopes is enough to drop the word he was trying to say. He looks disappointed but nods slightly and sits on his stool. Cassie stands by him, leaning on his shoulder. “So, Hoseok.” She starts.

“I’m going to do this.” Yoongi stops her. He looks solemn. He walks over to Hoseok, looking down at him. Hoseok’s eyes widen.

“Something really serious, huh?” Hoseok knows his best friend better than anyone. It seems like something pretty bad’s happened. 

“Yes. Just cooperate. You’d never lie to me, right?” Yoongi searches his eyes, praying the years of friendship they’ve harbored don’t go up in painful flames tonight. Hoseok nods, waiting for a question.

“Do you know Woo Jiho?” Cassie praises him in her mind for starting with a simple question. Hoseok saying yes doesn’t incriminate him but it shows what path they can go down without freaking the man out.

“The club owner? All the acts he hired have met him at least once.” Cassie watches Yoongi tense.

“What about Ahn Hyejin?” Cassie steps in, eager to get to the bottom of what happened with Elena. She ignores Yoongi’s protests to fully control the discussion.

“Personally? Can’t say I have the pleasure.” Hoseok laughs.

“Why did you pull me to the front during the concert?” Cassie keeps going. Hoseok looks genuinely surprised. 

“Well, I figured you’d want to see Yoongi up close. Wouldn’t most people do that if they’re able?”

“What about Jiho?”

“Huh?” Hoseok looks between Cassie and Yoongi. “I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Jiho spoke first, right? Did you know that was going to happen?” Cassie pushes ever more.

“No. I didn’t know he’d personally give a message that night.”

“Soot, he’s not the guy. He doesn’t even know what’s going on.” Yoongi tries to get her to stop.

“Yoongi, if I’ve learned anything from all this bullshit - it’s that I can’t trust even my closest friends.” Cassie doesn’t miss the look of pain on Yoongi’s face.

“Hey. Stone cold bitch doesn’t suit you, Soot.” Yoongi tries to laugh it off. 

“It’s what you’re going to get until we get the truth.” Cassie answers honestly. She’s done being useless. It’s time to go back to being a Number, it’s the only way she’ll get anything done.

“Cass, maybe you should think about this first.” Seungcheol touches her shoulder lightly. She brushes him off, staring at Hoseok. 

“Jiho said your name.” She watches Hoseok’s eyes, she sees the surprise she was hoping she would flash in them.

“He knows me. He hired me.” Hoseok sputters, aware his answers mean more than just face value.

“Yours and Hyejin’s.”

“I really don’t know her. I only know her as a performer.” Hoseok puts his hands in front of him. 

“Lay off. It’s not him.” Yoongi’s voice rises.

“He said it to someone who was supposed to be dead. Right before he died himself.” Hoseok puts his right hand over his mouth.

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hoseok shakes his head. “But it sounds awful.”

“You know Mingyu!” Cassie comes towards Hoseok, scaring him. It’s necessary. He leans back into his bed, away from her.

“ _ I said lay off _ !” Yoongi grabs her wrist, pulling her away from the frightened man. They look at each other, silent, before Yoongi lets go again. “She’s had a rough time lately.” He tries to explain to Hoseok. 

“Don’t make it sound like I’m crazy.” Cassie complains. 

“Stop fucking acting like it then.” Yoongi snaps at her, shaking his head and turning back to Hoseok. Seungcheol is beside her again, offering a comforting gesture. “Jiho said the name Hoseok, to an agent that shot him. It sounded like directions, like he was gathering people.”

“I’m not the only one with that name in this district!” Hoseok argues.

“That’s what I told her.” Yoongi growls. 

“It’s just too much coincidence, Hoseok.” She tries to explain. “Right when Elena disappeared, you were the one leading me to the dance floor and then the stage where Jiho looked right at me.”

“You didn’t think about the other Hoseok on that dance floor?” Hoseok whines. The room goes silent. Yoongi stares at his best friend, mouth open like a fish.

“What?” He questions. “What other Hoseok?”

“The one who practically took her home.” Hoseok sighs, exasperated. “Come on, you know. Jackson hates him.” Hoseok snaps in the air, searching for something. “He uses some stage name. I can’t remember.” Yoongi looks at Cassie, clueless.  _ I’m probably Wonho.  _ His voice plays in her mind, her heart drops. She watched him talking with Elena that night, remembered how smitten the girl was.

“Wonho.” Cassie says softly.

“Yeah!” Hoseok points at her. “That’s it! His real name is Lee Hoseok. God, you thought I was a criminal?” Yoongi tackles him to bed again, this time just to hug him. “What the hell, Yoongi?”

“I thought I’d have to kill you or something.” Yoongi yells into the covers. Hoseok laughs. 

“Do you think you even could?” Hoseok flicks the back of his head, hugging back affectionately. “I practically raised you on my back, you brat.”

“I’m older.” Yoongi grumbles.

“Yeah? Well, you should have told that to middle and high school me doing your homework and washing your clothes every weekend.” 

“I love you, Hope.” Yoongi mutters. 

“Oh god, are you actually trying to fuck?” Hoseok shouts, pushing him off. “I’m not for it. Get off. Go. I need to sleep.” He opens his front door. “Go find the real Hoseok or whatever.” He yawns loudly. 

“Hobi, I really love you.” Yoongi whines.

“I love you too, you sack of shit. Now go, before I lock you and Mr.Jock out and take the girl for myself like the villain you seem to think I am.” He looks at Cassie. “You don’t have to leave, but you have to take off all your clothes to use my bed.” He winks with a smile. She giggles. Seungcheol starts to drag her out the door with a polite goodnight to Hoseok. The three of them stand outside his door, shell shocked but strangely happy.

“I’m not up for more confrontation right now. Can we just get something to eat?” Yoongi whines. “I just went through a trauma. I need food and a nap.”

“I’m pretty hungry. You, Cheol?” Cassie looks at the dark haired young man. He shrugs.

“I could eat.” Her phone rings, she looks at the name on the screen.  _ Devil _ . She doesn’t recognize the nickname at first, so she just hits answer and brings up the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Cassie, can you come over?” Yugyeom’s voice is on the other line. Ah, she did name him that in her phone didn’t she?

“Why?” She wonders why someone so usually distant from her would go this far, when they already parted ways at the hospital anyway.

“Bam Bam, he called some friends over. I know Jackson and his boyfriend but they brought some other guy and some girls I think I’ve seen somewhere. They’re giving me bad vibes. I snuck off to the kitchen to call.” There’s a pause on the other side. 

“Yugyeom, try to keep them there! Tell Minghao about this.” Cassie waits for a reply, but is only met with strange background noises.

“Aw, Cassie. We’re not going anywhere. We’re waiting for you.” A voice she’s never heard in person before, only in her earphone or the car. Her breath stops. “Elena waited for a pretty long time too, you know. She really thought you were going to make it in time.”

“Cass?” Seungcheol is shaking her. The line goes dead. She stares at her phone, turning back around suddenly.

“We need to get to the dorm. Now!” She panics. This time - no one is dying. This time, she’s making sure of it. 

Seungcheol pulls out his agent phone, going through contacts.

“What are you doing?” Yoongi questions.

“Calling Two. He has a police cruiser, alarm and everything. We’ll avoid traffic and lights. He was around this area last I checked.” Seungcheol talks more to Cassie than Yoongi, since she’s the one that understands.

They ignore the growling of their stomachs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise things will be happy-ish again towards the end  
> i mean, people will still be ded tho  
> sorrie


	14. Steal My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, how does she get into these situations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* SEMIGRAPHIC RAPE/SEXUAL HARASSMENT   
> Please don't read if you're not okay with such things. Thank you.

Cassie really didn’t think she’d ever meet Mamamoo this way. At a concert, in the bathroom, walking down the street, maybe even sneaking into their dorm like some kind of creep - but not like this. Solar, her freaking favorite, opens the door for them inviting everyone in with her damn charming smile. For a second, Cassie tries to convince herself that it’s just Hyejin at fault here but entering the living room - it’s clear there are more than just a few people involved. All of the members of Nine-Seven, along with Jackson and Mark, have been tied up and gagged like in some dumb action movie. Cassie’s heart cries at how terrified everyone looks, though Yugyeom and Jackson just seem pissed off. Yugyeom’s eyes follow her as they’re led inside, burning into her skin. She thinks she understands the message. ‘Save them.’ Yugyeom is a good leader, she’ll have to make sure he knows that when they’re all out of this mess. 

“Hello again, sweetheart.” The ‘real’ Hoseok smirks at her, gun swinging around his pinkie.

“I hope you shoot yourself in the dick.” Cassie smiles back, cursing herself for subconsciously still admiring how beautiful this man really is.

“I don’t think that will be happening. I’m going to use it in just a bit.” Cassie swallows. What does that mean? She sees Yugyeom squirming in her peripheral vision.

“I’ll be the one to shoot if you even try doing anything to any of these people.” Yoongi spits at him, Moonbyul - as cool as in all the videos, dammit - tightens the rope around his wrists. Cassie sees Wheein tying back Seungcheol’s hands, and bringing him to his knees in front of her. She isn’t used to seeing someone as skilled as One in this kind of position. She actually starts to worry.

“If you’re even able to move.” Hyejin laughs. Cassie turns her attention to her. The woman is really a fox, it’s no wonder Elena went head over heels for her - but all the good looking villains just irritate Cassie more. She wants this all to be over. She needs time to mourn, to figure things out, to arrest and get back to her life. She’s tired of this adventure, nothing is going as planned. 

“So, where’s my rope? Am I being discriminated against?” She jokes, looking around the room. She tries to time how long it would take to just reach into her holster and draw the gun, but realizes Wonho can’t be the only one carrying in the room.

“We’re waiting for a few more guests.” Hyejin walks towards her, hips swaying. “Gosh, you’re both so cute.” She whines playfully. “I wish I’d gotten to play with both of you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Elena, of course.” Hyejin laughs. “She’s pretty good in bed, even when she’s crying and scared for her life.” The woman gets closer to Cassie’s ear, her breath hot against the shell. Cassie keeps a straight face until she hears Hyejin’s whisper. “We’re about to see if you’re any better.” She pales. Is that what Wonho meant? They’re going to rape her in front of everyone? She glances at Yugyeom, still struggling and determined. She gulps. This really isn’t how she wanted to meet Mamamoo. There’s a knock on the door. Hyejin smiles, blowing into her ear before going to open it. 

“Honey, I’m home.” Mingyu’s voice rings out in the dorm. He practically waltzes in. “Oh look, so many friends in one room.” He walks past the group of victims tied and on the floor. Cassie tries not to look at the tears welling in Bam Bam’s eyes. Jackson tries to kick at Mingyu, but Mingyu kicks him instead - in the face. Blood spills from Jackson’s nose and he sounds like he’d be screaming if there wasn’t a gag in his mouth. Mark looks on terrified. Mingyu walks past them, coming to Seungcheol. He squats down. “One, what happened to being the best?” He tuts at him. Seungcheol doesn’t say anything, just glares at him. “Come on, we didn’t put a gag in your mouth for a reason. We want to hear what you have to say, Cheol. Remember when we used to talk all night?” Mingyu laughs, eyes mirthful.

“Do you?” Seungcheol seethes. “How could you do this to us?”

“Me? That was a trick question, hyung. Nine is dead. He died in an awful explosion when his team leaders left him behind.” Seungcheol closes his mouth, frowning. Mingyu walks up to Cassie, still in her spot. Everyone looks at them, Yoongi looks like he’s ready to fly at him with a knife. He’s probably trying to get even for his arm anyway. “You always were pretty, weren’t you?” Mingyu says to her, taking her chin in his right hand and turning her face left and right.

“Why are you doing this?” Cassie asks. Maybe she already knows, maybe she even understands.

“It’s not for the reason you think.” Mingyu stops her thoughts, dropping his hand and caressing her waist instead. She shivers. His hand peruses her body, groping at her ass and skimming under her shirt, messy from all the running around lately. “It’s not because my dear friend left me to die. Not really.” His voice gets lower, he starts to press his body against hers. Cassie feels sick. Mingyu has always been like a little brother to her. This feels so wrong. “Maybe I just always wanted to try being the bad guy.” He turns her around, pressing his crotch into her behind. She feels he’s already half hard. “Look, you have all these boys who’d come at your beck and call.” He forcefully turns her head toward the line of friends tied up and watching with wide eyes. “Your old boyfriend, hm?” He motions to Seungcheol. “I bet he’ll remember any little moans you let out.”

“You better not fucking try.” Yoongi shouts, one of the victims left ungagged. He struggles with his hands, Wheein pressing his knees back down to the floor. “I’ll kill you. I swear to god, I’ll fucking kill you myself.” He looks at Seungcheol. “Why aren’t you doing anything?” He yells at him.

“What can we fucking do right now? Huh?” Seungcheol’s voice breaks. His throat is tense. “Please, tell me.” He hangs his head.

“Look, your boyfriend is leaving you to us.” Mingyu laughs. “How does it feel? Well don’t worry, I don’t think you’re going to die here.” He looks at Wonho, beckoning him over. Cassie is stuck between the two men, a dream in other situations but a nightmare at this moment. “Why don’t you take care of her shirt for me, Hoseok?” Mingyu holds her arms behind her back. Wonho smirks, taking a knife from his coat pocket and putting it between her buttons, popping them off as he goes up. Mingyu pulls the shirt off her arms, throwing it to the floor. Wonho stands to the side, giving a clear view of Cassie’s chest and Mingyu’s hands moving over her navel and into her dark work pants. Cassie closes her eyes, shuts them so tight she tries to forget anyone is in the room.

“Eyes open, sweetheart.” She hears Wonho say as he presses the blade of the knife into her side, slicing a small patch of skin. She winces. “We need you to see them as much as they need to see you.” She opens them again, looking out at her friends. Seungcheol’s head is still bowed, Jeongguk doing the same. Bam Bam is crying softly, and shaking his head. Minghao glares at Mingyu, hatred in his eyes. Jackson and Mark are silent, leaning towards each other for comfort. She prays everyone at least gets out safe, even if she dies.

“As soon as we get out of here, I’ll put you in the ground. I swear to God, I’ll do it with my bare hands.” Yoongi screams and hurls his body around - giving Wheein a hard time. Mingyu sighs.

“Hyejin, gag him.” The woman disappears into the other room to find a gag. Cassie takes this as her chance. She swings her leg back, hitting Mingyu in the privates and quickly turns to Wonho to wrestle the knife away. The other girls aren’t as experienced as Hyejin. Seungcheol and Yoongi are in action immediately, knocking them to the floor and running towards the two men around Cassie. She manages to get the knife, quickly breaking free Yoongi’s bonds as the three of them try to hold down Mingyu and Wonho. Yoongi knocks them both out as soon as he’s free, running for Hyejin and tackling her to the floor. He has her unconscious in a matter of seconds as well. Seungcheol takes to tying up the other side, as Cassie and Yoongi let everyone else free. Yugyeom pulls her into a hug immediately, pulling back with a red face as he realizes she’s still shirtless. Seungcheol takes Wonho’s coat off, offering it to Cassie who takes it gratefully. She smiles shyly at Yugyeom. Bam Bam falls into everyone’s arms easily - searching for comfort. Jackson makes sure Mark is okay, and Mark just kisses him silly out of relief. Everything seems like it’s going to be okay, Seungcheol has already phoned I through IIV, as well as any Numbers he knows as still active. They can’t rely on normal police for this situation, they’d all get in some kind of trouble. The atmosphere is still off, something is missing. Cassie tries to think what they could be forgetting. The answer, walks right through the door.

“Ms.Soot. You haven’t been doing a very good job.” Jaehyo’s voice is serious and menacing, not pleasant like before. “You’re fired.” He holds a gun up, aimed directly at her and before she can even react herself - someone pushes her out of the way. The shot fires. She’s too scared to look. What if someone’s dead again? She comes back to reality, feeling a weight on top of her and shaking it off. She hears the weight groan. Yoongi is already restraining Jaehyo, Seungcheol along with him. She looks around the room, the boys of Nine Seven - well, three of them - wide eyed. Where is-? She looks down.

“Minghao!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wat!?!?!? 
> 
> yea, Minghao... always taking that bullet


	15. Fireproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. I've had time to actually write this break, and this happens to be like a small gift for a very special friend. 
> 
> I finally finished it, squid.   
> Enjoy.

“You need to stop taking bullets for me.” Cassie laughs, once Minghao gets back up. Turns out he just hit his head during the fall, relieving and annoying everyone at the same time. 

“You’ll have to kill me first.” Minghao jokes. Cassie hits him lightly, he smiles at her cheekily. He helps her up, and they all look around the room. Jaehyo is restrained, Seungcheol literally sitting on top of him. Cassie can’t help thinking he still hasn’t really grown up after all these years. She walks over to Yoongi, keeping an eye on the duo.

“Good job, Min. I think you should ask for a raise or something.” She watches him scowl.

“I think I’m going to ask for them to let me go instead. This job is way too much work. I haven’t slept in what? Three days? Ridiculous.” Yoongi shakes his head. “I think it’s time to focus on my music.”

“Yes! Do it, hyung! You’re so good.” Jeongguk runs over, excited at the overheard news. Yoongi ruffles his hair, a small smile of satisfaction on his pale face.

“Wanna hear a joke, Soot?” Yoongi looks at her.

“Everything you say is a joke.” Cassie laughs.

“It’s a defense mechanism. Don’t let anything seem serious and nothing scares you.” He shares his wisdom. Cassie tucks it away for later, when everything catches up with her for good. “Anyway, do you know what’s left over after a fire?” He waits for her to answer.

“Ashes?” She guesses. Jeongguk waits for the answer beside her, curious.

“Soot.” Yoongi laughs.

“What?” Cassie raises her brows. “What’s the ans-” She pauses, appalled. “You did  _ not  _ just make a dad joke.”

“Oh come on, it’s funny cause it fits.” Yoongi grins at them, gums showing.

“Hyung, have you been hanging out around Seokjin hyung?” Jeongguk whines.

“Namjoonie, actually.” Yoongi admits. “He’s adopted his husband’s ways.”

“I guess that would happen after being married for five years.” Jeongguk grimaces. “Once I tried to stay the night, they treated me like their actual child so I ran away.” Yoongi bends over laughing.

“Well, wait. What do you mean by the joke is fitting?” Cassie prods. Yoongi looks at her, fondness in his eyes.

“After the fire, you’re still here.” He reaches out a pale hand, musician’s fingers rubbing softly against her cheek. She covers his hand with her own, leaning into the touch, a cliche scene but she can see why people like this. It’s one of the most comforting things she’s ever felt. 

“Seems like I’m the one who shouldn’t be.” She smiles sadly. “I’m basically a roach though, impossible to kill.” She feels the exhaustion coursing through her bones, the picture laid out in front of her looking like the ending to this gruesome adventure of hers. She smothers the pain of knowing her apartment is her own from now on, no loud blondes to share it with. It still isn’t time to truly think about all of that yet.

“There’s still a lot we don’t understand.” Minghao glares at Jaehyo. “Where’s my brother?” Cassie can hear the hope in his voice. The chances of Jun making it out of the building with Mingyu are pretty high, if Mingyu was still the same person she used to know at the time - he wouldn’t have left the boy behind if he ran across him. Mingyu is here, so where is Jun? “Where’s Jun?” Minghao voices Cassie’s thoughts. Jaehyo laughs, sounding for all the world like every villain in cheesy movie history.

“Dead. Burned alive, though maybe if he was lucky the smoke killed him before the flames could.” Minghao spits onto the brunette, scowling. He motions for Seungcheol to get off him, stepping up to take care of things himself. The others watch on. “What? Did you think it was a package deal? One long lost friend must come with a brother?” Minghao punches him, a satisfying crack of Jaehyo’s jaw circles the room.

“Tell me where he is, or I’ll fucking kill you.” Minghao seethes. No one doubts his words. Minghao is no stranger to death, bringing it or nearly experiencing it for himself. He was a Number after all.

“I’m telling you the fucking truth. He died in the fire.” Jaehyo looks away from Minghao’s eyes, whether it’s because he’s lying or unable to face the boy is up in the air. “Ask Mingyu then. He was there.” Cassie feels the sting of the words, turning to look at Mingyu. Seungcheol gently holds her wrist as they walk up to their former friend. He’s bruised and bloody, looking devastated as he leans against the wall with Yugyeom and Jeongguk on either side keeping an eye on him.

“Hey, Mingyu.” Cassie starts. He doesn’t look at her.

“Mingyu.” Seungcheol’s voice is raspy, his throat tense like he’s swallowing all the despair he’s felt in these past years. “Why didn’t you find me?” He kneels down to be eye to eye, Mingyu faces him with eyes sparkling.

“You loved her so much. I wasn’t sure who’s side you’d take.” Mingyu whispers. A tear trails down his cheek. “I’ve been so alone. I was dead to the world, literally, since I joined the Agency.”

“You weren’t alone when you were with us.” Seungcheol puts a hand on his shoulder. Mingyu glances past him, at Cassie playing with the floor awkwardly.

“She left me alone in that fire.” Mingyu says it out loud. No fluff in between. “She left me to die.” Mingyu doesn’t even sound mad anymore, maybe because he’s been defeated, but he’s waiting for her to say something back. What could she possibly say to that? 

Cassie decides to answer with a question. “Was I the one who set it?” She doesn’t know the answer, and that’s one of the scariest things.

“Did my brother die?” Minghao asks Mingyu, the light in his eyes dying. He’s losing hope for the answer to be anything other than yes. Mingyu looks genuinely apologetic.

“I tried to get him out of there, we got separated by debris. He told me to save myself at least. Your brother was brave.” Minghao simply nods, walking away from the trio and slumping against a wall.

“What about my question?” Cassie prods. Jaehyo laughs again behind them.

“How could you possibly set the fire?”

“Then who?” Cassie growls, advancing on him. “I was told the base had a self destruct defense mechanism in last case situations. That it was what caused everything to go off, but I should have looked deeper into it. I was too shocked at leaving someone behind I didn’t doubt it at all.” 

“I set it, of course. I’m the one who sent Jun in there, when he wasn’t even on your team.” She looks at Minghao, expecting him to already be barreling over with a weapon to kill the bastard, but the boy just sits there. It’s something he must have already had a general idea of. “He was always so eager to please Zero. He didn’t blink at the idea of going into a mission nearly impossible to accomplish. None of you did.”

“I didn’t know about Zero. I only knew orders and what the Agency taught us.” Cassie defends her side. It’s true. She had never even known there was a Number above the highest Numeral. She had never heard the story of how the Agency was made - or why - it was just her home. It was the only place she could see herself being for a long long time. Maybe even when she left, it was still always there.

“He wanted to pay back Jiho.” Minghao says from his corner. “Neither of us really cared about the Agency like the others. From the beginning, I could see Numbers were so expendable. It was a corrupt and awful structure. I stayed for Jun, and Jun always felt indebted to Jiho. He saved us from the lives we were living out on the streets.”

“Yes, he was just such a philanthropist! Truly an amazing man, with no fucking brains to run his own business.” Jaehyo’s disgust for Jiho shone through. “That’s why I ran the whole thing for him. What did I get for it?” He laughs with disbelief. “You don’t even realize who I fucking am.”

And there was the answer right in front of them, the cause of the awful events haunting this ragtag group. None of them had any real idea of who he was, how he even knew about the Agency. Cassie, Seungcheol, and Minghao look at him with curiosity. They’d never seen this man before in their life. Cassie looks at Mingyu, who seems far more in the loop than the rest of them.

“You know him?” She asks.

“I guess you could say we have some things in common.” Mingyu smiles to himself.

“What?” Seungcheol speaks up now.

“We were both left behind.” The silence in the room is deafening. Their cleanup still hasn’t come, and maybe that’s for the best because no one will be satisfied without getting all the answers.

“Tell me, IX. Didn’t you think there was anything strange about you getting a promotion to Numeral? When you used to be Number 14.” Jaehyo questions her from where he’s restrained, a sly smile painted on his lips.

“I was the only girl in the Agency. I was used to being the lowest Number, if only because of that. I thought the promotion was a political move, not that anyone truly believed I deserved it.”

“Think harder. What’s so strange about the Numerals?”

Seungcheol gasps. “There’s only seven of them.” Cassie looks at him and then at Jaehyo. He’s right. In the Agency, everyone knew the Numbers and Numerals by hear. It was their communication out in the field. There are only seven numerals.

“But I’m IX.” She whispers.

“Yes. Seven numerals. Fourteen numbers. One zero. Suddenly, nine numerals but no one knows the eighth.” 

“You’re IIX.” She cements. He stares directly at her.

“No.” He laughs again. “Technically, I was kicked out of the Agency. I  _ was _ III.”

“But, no one heard of a Numeral’s termination. For as long as we knew the Agency, there’s never been -”

“Because we’re all just numbers in the end.” Mingyu chimes in, bitter. “An Agency that doesn’t let their agents have names. Isn’t it too perfect?” 

“I’m glad you understand my intentions.” Jaehyo attempts to bow playfully, but Yoongi picks him up by his collar - choking him for a mere second. “Yes, I set it all up. The missions, the hierarchy, the concepts. It was all me. What did I get for it? A label of psychopath. Kicked out of my own creation, Jiho didn’t do anything. His perfect little vision took in people lost in life and gave them purpose and a new name. I was raising a special force. Soldiers.”

“That’s what we were.” Mingyu sighs. “Soldiers with a pretty name and a job that made us feel more important than we were to anyone, even the Agency itself.”

“If you were kicked out, why didn’t they replace your Numeral or move everyone up? There’s a null IIX and a figurehead III. It makes no sense.” Seungcheol raises his voice. His entire life is being called into question.

“Jiho’s idea. Coming to me like some kind of benefactor. ‘If you ever change your ways, there will be a spot at the bottom for you. Numerals never die. III will always be here.’ It was a load of bull. I took him up on it anyway. I became the invisible IIX, just so I could ruin his precious little Agency.”

“Numerals never die.” Minghao scoffs. “Reminds me of the complete opposite phrase about Numbers, offered as such a charming condolence for the death of my brother.” He stands, kicks at the wall irritably. “You’re right Mingyu. No one ever fucking cared. We should have never joined that damn Agency. Maybe Jun would still be alive.”

“The problem isn’t the Agency!” Seungcheol yells. His eyes are wild. Cassie can see the man’s purpose is being stripped from him and he’s denying it as much as he can. “The problem is the morale, and the corruption and all this - BULLSHIT.” Everyone watches Seungcheol, pitying him. “Zero is dead.” He states, straightening his back. “That means a new leader is in order.”

“The Agency practically burned itself down with the suicide mission that killed Jun, One. It’s all over.” Minghao reasons.

“No. Everything can be rebuilt. The Agency is a lot of Number’s homes. Just because you’ve moved on, doesn’t mean it should be left to ruin. It can help people. We can make it into what it was supposed to be.” Seungcheol explains. His plans practically writing himself in the air in front of his eyes. He starts to smile.

“It’s not a bad idea.” Cassie reasons. It’s really not. Seungcheol is right. With the main problem solved, they can fix everything else. Elena is gone. A project like this will give her something to do, and maybe it will be just like old times. “I’m in.” She looks at the ‘civilians’ in the room. Yoongi, looking more and more irritated as the time goes on. The four boys that made her life so exciting in a matter of days, a support she never expected. Yugyeom looks sad, and she can imagine he probably expects never to see her again after this. 

 

As Cassie tries to put her life back in order, and write a future bigger than her own. She hears the sound of a siren, and watches as Two walks through the door with more familiar faces right behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssstt, there's one more follow up piece that explains what happened with everyone after this.  
> There's going to be a wrap up for Cassie's romantic triangle... decagon... whatever it is.   
> Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please leave a comment. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
